The Elevator
by captainsharon
Summary: What happens when Captain Sharon Raydor and Lieutenant Andy Flynn is trapped in an elevator? Andy wants to admit his feelings to Sharon ... What would be her reaction?
1. Locked in an elevator

_**Please review…but please be nice, this is my first story for Shandy and I am a horrible writer so the punctuation may be incorrect. If I mess up on something please tell me! I tried to keep them into character as best as I could. If you think I should continue, I will, but I would love to know your thoughts.**_

It was an ordinary day ... Captain Sharon Raydor finishing an important event. Lieutenant Andy Flynn was with her. He loved to stare at it until it works. Andy really like Sharon but he had the courage and the ability to recognize feelings. Suddenly pen Sharon fell to the ground.

\- Ops ... - Sharon said. Before she could take, Andy bent down, took a pen and handed to Sharon with smile. She smiled softly.

\- Thank you, Lieutenant. - she said. Lieutenant? Andy wanted to call him by name, but she had time because she kept away from him.

\- Captain, what do you say now to go to home? It becomes too late, maybe Rusty is worried about you. - Andy said. Sharon nodded.

\- You're right, Rusty must have worried. But this case was really important, so I had to finish. - Added Sharon and began stuffing her documents and folders in her bag.

\- Well, we go? I leave you if you want. - said Andy expecting she to accept the invitation. Sharon smiled.

\- No thanks, I'm also came with car. - She said taking her jacket. The answer disappointed Andy, but the descent together below ... only it was enough to be close to Sharon. Andy waited Sharon, outside the door. She took the keys, turned off the lights and locked the door. They headed toward the elevator. Along the way they spoke.

\- Sharon ... - Andy said, and stopped.

\- Yes, Andy ... What's the problem? - She asked. They walked very slowly, as if they wanted this special moment between them do not end up never.

\- What do you think tomorrow ... you and I ... we go to the movies? - asked Andy uttering the words with difficulty. Sharon was pleasantly surprised. She smiled. Andy stared at her green crystal eyes. She loved to stare at his chocolate brown eyes. Yes, yes ... They really liked a lot ... But they did not have the courage to admit their feelings to each other. Sharon thought for a moment. Andy heart seemed about to stop. He feared that she would refuse him.

\- Well ... I do not think there will be any problem to not go. - Sharon said, smiling. Andy was happy. He was over the moon of happiness. Really he enjoyed that Sharon accepted his invitation. Andy wanted to be more time with her. They imperceptibly arrived at the elevator. They get in the elevator together. The two were very close range. Their bodies touched each other. They looked at each other lovingly, but without saying anything.

\- I ... I want to tell you something Sharon, something very important .. - said Andy. He was ready to admit his feelings and tell to her that he loves her very much. Sharon looked at him with her gentle beautiful green eyes.

\- I'm listening ... - she said. When Andy was ready to explain everything the elevator suddenly shook and stopped.

\- What the hell? - asked Andy and touched all the buttons on the elevator ..

\- I have no idea. Why this damn door does not open? - Sharon asked confused.

\- Whether we stay here for long? - said Andy scared.

\- Oh, no ... I can not think about that .. - said Sharon.

\- We need to find help. - Andy added.

\- You're right. - Sharon said. They took out their phones.

\- Damn it! My phone has no service! - Andy said.

\- Mine too. - Sharon said angry. In fact, the phone of Andy had 4 services, but when he was going to get this chance again to be with the woman he loves? Sharon rolled her eyes, and slid to the floor of the elevator.

\- Now what are we going to do? - said Sharon. Andy came and sat down next to her. This was going to be a long night. Rusty was worried about the delay of Sharon.

\- Why did not mom calls me? - He told himself. "Maybe her cell is turned off or has no battery." - He thought. Sharon and Andy were still stuck in an elevator. They did not know what to do.

\- Oh, my God! Rusty must have been very worried ... - Sharon said. Andy put his hand on her arm. She looked at him with concern.

\- Relax. But we really need to get rid of this elevator. - Andy said. After a few minutes Sharon took out her cell to see how many times Rusty is called her.

\- 6 missed calls ... - shouted Sharon. She tried to connect with Rusty, but the attempt was unsuccessful.

\- Damn phone! Fuck! - she shouted and threw the phone on the floor of the elevator. Andy was in shock. She never used those words, but the case was keyed.

\- Sharon, why do it? - He asked. She looked at him with her green eyes that grew terrible. Andy suddenly laughed.

\- So is it so funny for you? We are stuck in this elevator. We're trying for hours to get out, but you laugh. - shouted angrily Sharon.

\- Yes, when I get another chance to be stuck with you in the elevator? - Andy said, smiling.

\- God, you're such an idiot ... - said Sharon and fell on the floor beside him, much closer than she expected.

\- Sharon ... - started talking Andy.

\- Please shut up. I do not want to hear you, at least for now. - Said Sharon disappointed by the situation in which they are located. Rusty still calling Sharon. He tried to call Andy, but it was unsuccessful.

\- God, where are those two? - asked in surprise yourself Rusty. Sharon and Andy were desperate. But Andy was happy with the situation, because Sharon was so close to him ... He wanted to kiss her, but really had no courage to do it. So he had not revealed his feelings ...

\- Sharon ... - he said quietly.

\- What's wrong? - She asked.

\- Before the elevator was stop I would tell you something very important, remember? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, of course I remember. And, what do you say? - asked Sharon. He thought for a moment. Whether it was the moment of truth? He supposed to say anything right here, right now? Andy sighed ...

\- The truth is that... Sharon ... I do not really know where to start. - he said. She stood up.

\- Start from somewhere ... - Sharon said.

\- To say that ... it's really hard for me, but I do not want to hide anymore. - Andy said. Sharon looked at him enigmatically. What was so important?

\- Sharon, I know what I'll tell you might sound strange ... but ... I ... I ... really... really love you ... I love you ... Sharon - said Andy sighed. Sharon looked at him and the only thing she could to do was smile.


	2. The Kiss

**_Sharon and Andy are still locked in the elevator. Andy reveals his feelings and kissed Sharon ... Nicole and Rusty save them ... What will be the denouement after this unexpected kiss?_**

Rusty still trying to connect with Sharon. He decided to call Nicole.

\- Hello, Nicole. - Rusty said.

\- Rusty, very nice surprise. - Nicole said.

\- Nicole, I need your help. - Rusty said.

\- What is the problem? - She asked.

\- In hours trying to get in touch with my mother, but without success, tried to call Andy but he does not answer. I'm worried. - Rusty said.

\- How so? They have no gone? - Nicole was wondered.

\- No, that's why I called you. - Rusty said.

\- Okay, I'll try to get in touch and let you know if I can't. We'll go to the LAPD. - Nicole said.

\- Well, I expect an answer. - Rusty said. They hung up. Sharon and Andy still looked at each other lovingly ... After recognition of Andy Sharon had not said anything ... until Andy not break this silence ...

\- Sharon ... Why did not you say anything? - he asked sadly. Sharon turned her eyes and looked at the phone, which was still out of range.

\- Andy ... for what you said earlier ... - said Sharon.

\- Sharon ... sorry ... I should not say all this ... I'm an idiot ... - Andy interrupted with a sad face.

\- No, I would not say that .. You interrupted me ... Now shut up and listen what I tell you ... I have not found love for 20 years ... My ex. husband was drunkard, he never cared for me and the children... I've dealt with all alone ... without the support of someone ... I have never been in love ... nobody made me smile ... but now ... when you appear ... everything changed ... when I'm with you I feel a lot better... when ... you're with me all makes sense ... Yes, Andy ... I love you ... - said Sharon. Andy was in shock. He did not expect to hear this from her ...

\- I ... I did not expect to say that Sharon ... - Andy said.

\- Why not? - Sharon said, smiling. Andy walked closer to her. Nicole and Rusty still could not connect with Sharon and Andy.

\- We have to check the LAPD. - Nicole said.

\- You're right, let's go. - Rusty said. They quickly got into the car and drove to the LAPD... Sharon and Andy stared at each other for a few seconds before Andy bent forward and pulled her into a kiss. He could not think at this moment. She could hit him a slap, or spoil their relationship, it was the last thing he wants. After a few minutes, both of them couldn't think. The kiss grew more and was out of control ... Andy hand moved to her shirt, undoing two buttons before someone pounded on the elevator door, it was Nicole. Sharon jumped back. Her heart was racing as she stared at him. What had happened? And what the hell was she doing?

\- Dad, Sharon, are you there? - Asked Nicole.

\- Yes, Nicole. We are stuck in this elevator. We tried to get in touch with you but our phones were out of range. - Sharon said.

\- Well, wait a minute. - she said.

\- Another minute? Another minute here? Will go crazy. - Shouted Sharon. Sharon looked at Andy. He looked at her with cold eyes. She looked down in horror at her appearance, quickly buttoning up her shirt.

She straightened it and fixed her hair, keeping her back turned to Andy, because she couldn't meet his eyes. The elevator doors opened, and once more, she didn't look back, she just dashed out. Nicole was in front of her and Rusty stood by the door.

\- Oh, Sharon, what happened? - asked Nicole.

\- You can not imagine what happened to us. We stayed in this elevator for hours. Thank you very much for coming and helping us. - said Sharon. Rusty hugged his mother.

\- I really worried a lot about you, Mom. - Rusty said.

\- Do not worry dear, I'm fine. - Sharon said.

\- Where is Dad? - Asked Nicole. Andy was got a confused look on her face and stepped in to find Andy on the elevator floor in shock. Andy just sat there, completely silent. Nicole tried to convince him to talk, to find out what had happened, but Andy didn't say a word. Andy just got up, ignored them and walked out.

\- What happened in that elevator? - Nicole asked herself. Sharon and Rusty were at home. Rusty slept in his room. Sharon lay on her bed, trying to fall asleep. She smiled as she touched her lips, wow, she thought. Andy was kissed her ... What the hell happened? Does he really likes her? Or was it just the moment? Two adults in an elevator? Or was it something more? No way she liked Andy... She? She shook her head and laughed at the thought of talking to herself… wow she was pathetic. She turned to her side, smiled and closed her eyes to sleep. The next day Sharon was sitting in her office. She threw her pen for a moment, lost in dreams. "He totally set me up, wow."- she said herself. I can't get him out of my head! He was able to call someone a minute to get him out of the elevator, but instead he lied to get stuck in an elevator with me? God that kiss, she thought, as she raised her mug of coffee to her mouth. She woke up from her day dream when she realized the coffee was gone. She quickly became clear to her jacket.

\- Sharon? - said Andy suddenly behind her.

\- Oh, God, Andy ... ... you scare me - she said sternly.

\- Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. - he said and walked away. Sharon continued to clean her jacket. She had not noticed when he came. Whether he had seen her lost in dreams? After being cleared everything Sharon sat down to fill out documents. Andy suddenly approached her.

\- Can we talk? - he asked. She looked at him coldly. She nodded.

\- Close the door and blinds. - Sharon said. He followed her orders and sat beside her.

\- Sharon ... sorry about yesterday ... it was wrong to kiss you ... sorry ... - Andy said sadly.

\- Really regret it? - she asked.

\- I do not understand - he said.

\- Is it really regret it about the kiss? - she said. Andy thought.

\- No, I do not regret kiss you but ... - Andy said.

\- Andy ... It was very important to me ... Since yesterday think about that kiss ... that was a mistake? no, it was not a mistake ... and we want it ... but this kiss was really important to me. - Sharon said, smiling. Andy smiled ... He is not expect to hear all this from Sharon ...


	3. Romantic dinner

_**Sharon and Andy have a romantic dinner. They admit their feelings for each other and dance of gentle and romantic music. How will develop after that moment?**_

Sharon and Andy were still in the office of Sharon and continued to ogle each other without saying anything until Andy spoke.

\- You know, Sharon, I was asked you, rather, I invited you to come with me to the movies and ... - Andy said.

\- And because of this stupid elevator we forgot about it ... - laughed Sharon. Andy smiled.

\- Oh, yes, but ... I have another proposal. - Andy said. Sharon looked at him curiously.

\- What is the other proposal? - She asked.

\- I propose, I invite you to dinner tomorrow, you will not refuse me? - he asked, worried. Sharon could refuse his invitation or get annoyed about it that he had asked. His eyes filled with fear of the answer. Sharon thought for a moment.

\- Mmm ... I do not have important work tomorrow ... and ... I accept your invitation lieutenant. - said with a soft smile Sharon. Andy heart seemed about to stop. His heart began to beat faster and faster. He smiled, pleased.

\- Very well, I ... I will tomorrow take you from home and we will go together? - Andy said.

\- Yes, of course, I'll wait. - Sharon said. Andy left the office with a huge smile on his face, and happiness filled his heart. Provenza looked at him sternly and surprise.

\- Hey, Andy, what's happening? Why are you so happy? - he asked. Andy gave a slight smile and sighed.

\- Will you answer my question? - Provenza asked sternly and looked at Sharon's office, where was the look of Andy.

\- I ask for the last ... Why you looking at the office of captain so excited and happy? - asked more strictly Provenza.

\- Oh, Louie, you can not imagine what happened after that case ... - Andy said.

\- What case? - asked Provenza.

\- With elevator. - Andy said.

\- What case? What elevator? What are you talking about Andy? I do not understand your meaningless words. - Provenza said angrily.

\- You'll know soon, be patient. - Andy said and took the folder from his hands. In the evening, Rusty read magazine in the living room when Sharon came to home.

\- Oh, Rusty, are you still awake? - she asked entering.

\- Yes, I waited. You came to home too late. - Rusty said, and left the magazine on the table. Sharon sat exhausted from a long day.

\- Just completed an important case and ... late ... - said Sharon closed her eyes for a moment. Rusty looked at her in surprise.

\- Has something happened? - he asked.

\- No, why do you ask? - said Sharon.

\- Tonight your face shines ... You constantly smile ... - Rusty said.

\- Oh, I have not felt. - Sharon said, biting her lip.

\- Mom, are you sure, there's nothing special? - he asked curiously.

\- Oh, no ... Nothing ... - she said.

\- Nothing connected with Lieutenant Andy Flynn? - Rusty said, he saw the look of Sharon, which was changing constantly.

\- Lieutenant Flynn? Where you consider that? - Sharon blushed.

\- From your eyes, from your strange movements ... - Rusty said. Sharon did not know what to say, he understood perfectly.

\- Well, if you want to know the truth ... is that ... Lieutenant Flynn invited me to dinner tomorrow. - Sharon said and sighed.

\- Dinner? - Rusty laughed.

\- Why? What's so funny about that? - she wondered.

\- Mom, just ... oh well ... good step ... - he said.

\- Good step ... for what? - asked Sharon.

\- Proposal for dating. - Rusty said with a smile.

\- Dating? We are not dating... - said Sharon.

\- Yes, yes ... But you and Andy can not hide it ... that... you're not just friends ... - said Rusty. Sharon sighed. She was indeed in a difficult situation ... "What do I tell him?" - she said to herself.

\- Why think that? We are colleagues with Lieutenant Flynn and ... very good friends, that's all. - said Sharon.

\- Please ... How you can deny that you and Lieutenant Flynn are in love? - said Rusty.

\- I do not love Andy...uhh... Lieutenant Andy Flynn ... - said Sharon clears her throat.

\- Well, if you say so. But the truth is in the eye ... Mom, the eyes never lie. Good night. - Rusty said, and kissed his mother and went to his room. Sharon thought about the words of Rusty. "Is this really true?" I love Andy? " " After so many conflicts between us, occur love? "God ..." - Sharon spoke of herself. She turned off the lights and went to her bedroom.

The next night ...

Sharon get ready for dinner with Andy. She put a purple dress, light purple jacket, black heels and black purse. She burst out of her favorite perfume.

\- Oh, you are very beautiful Mom, you look amazing. - Rusty said with a smile. Sharon smiled softly.

\- I'll be back in two hours. Take care of yourself while I'm gone. - Sharon said.

\- Oh, well ... I'm not a child ... You have a good time ... I'm sure that Andy will remain very impressed by your beauty tonight. - Rusty said.

\- Oh, Rusty, please ... - said with a tired look Sharon.

\- Well, I will not start again ... - Rusty said. She kissed her son and went outside, where Andy was waiting for her. When Andy saw her in front of him, he left without words ... "God, how beautiful she is" - said Andy himself while Sharon came to him.

\- Sorry for the delay ... Andy - Sharon said softly.

\- No problem, do not worry. - said Andy. They looked at each other few minutes.

\- Okay, let's go now? It becomes too cold. - Sharon said with a soft smile. Andy nodded.

\- Of course. - he said. They got into the car and drove to the restaurant.

15 minutes later...

\- You have a taste, a good choice. The restaurant is very nice. - Sharon said.

\- I'm glad you like it. - Andy said. Suddenly the waiter approached them.

\- Hello. We have many special and beautiful selected tables for couples where you prefer to sit? - said the waiter showing some of the most beautiful places in the restaurant.

\- Oh, no, we're not ... - said in shock Sharon.

\- We actually ... we're friends. - Andy interrupted.

\- I understand it's your girlfriend, even better. - said with a smile waiter.

\- Yes, she's my girlfriend. - Andy added. Sharon looked at him surprised. They sat at a table where it was next to the window.

\- How beautiful to see everything from here. - Sharon said.

\- Yes, it is. The waiter chose the right place. - Andy laughed.

\- Andy ... Why told the waiter that I'm your girlfriend? - asked Sharon.

\- Well ... He was told this ... and I was not arguing for a long time, just had to sit down somewhere. - Andy replied confused. Sharon smiled.

\- All of us think that we are couple ... - Sharon said.

\- Why? Who else thinks? - Andy asked.

\- Rusty ... He thinks that we... with you ... we are a couple and we are in love ... ... - she replied.

\- Oh, I did not know that ... - Andy said in surprise.

\- Yesterday we talked a long time about my relationship with you. But he does not want to believe that between us there is no love ... - said Sharon. Andy thought for a moment. "Is there really? Well, but that kiss?" - he told himself.

\- Andy? Are you okay? - asked Sharon.

\- Yes, I just thought for a moment. - Andy said. After a delicious dinner, they were talking a long time.

\- Do you remember our first day in LAPD? - Andy asked.

\- How can I forget? The day of the great dispute ... - said with a laugh Sharon.

\- We were two strangers. Only Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn. Then our relations gradually improved and ... we're very good friends. - said with a smile Andy. Sharon smiled.

\- Perhaps more than friends. - she said, and took his hand. Maybe they think all right for us? Rusty, Nicole, even the waiter ... All they think about us for couple ...

\- Maybe it's really true ... - Andy said quietly.

\- That kiss ... I can not forget that day ... maybe all that is between us ... is love ... - whispered Sharon. Andy smiled.

\- The love of my life ... it's you ... Sharon can not hide all this more ... I love you ... - said Andy.

\- Oh, Andy ... I ... I love you ... - added Sharon. They kissed tenderly. Suddenly in the restaurant started playing gentle love song.

\- Do you want to dance? - Andy asked.

\- We will dance? Are you serious? - Sharon was in surprise. Andy submit his hand to her. She hugged him hard. He felt her scent, snuggled in her silky hair. They danced slowly enjoying the moment.


	4. Weekend together

**_So ... After a beautiful dinner, when Rusty was out with friends, Sharon and Andy decide to spend the weekend together ... What will be the consequences?_**

After a beautiful evening they had spent, Andy and Sharon walked and talked.

\- Did you like the dinner? - Andy asked.

\- Many more ... But I liked that you and I shared our feelings for each other, it was the best night of my life ... Do not forget the dance ... dance in your embrace ... - replied Sharon with a smile. Andy took her hand.

\- Sharon, this dance, this kiss ... does this mean that you and I ... - Andy said. Sharon put his finger on his mouth.

\- Shshshtttt ... Please ... Do not spoil the night with these repetitions ... Our behavior, our eyes at each other, I think that's all enough to realize that you and I really love a lot. - Sharon said softly.

\- Sharon, you want to come tonight to me, in my house? - Andy said with a soft smile.

\- Andy ... I ... Rusty will be very worried about me ... I'm not ready for this step, sorry, but I can not so soon ... - Sharon said sadly. Andy nodded.

\- Are you mad at me? - she asked.

\- No, Sharon, never ... I love you and I can wait you forever. - he said. They kissed tenderly. When they arrived at the home of Sharon, the separation was difficult.

\- Thank you for this wonderful evening. - Sharon said, smiling. Andy approached her.

\- I thank you for everything ... - Andy said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

\- Andy, what are you doing? Someone may see us ... - whispered Sharon.

\- Sharon, please, people think what they want ... I love you. - Andy said, holding her to him and kissed her passionately. Rusty looked at them through the window and smiled. "Yes, they are not dating." - said to himself Rusty. Andy dropped slightly Sharon.

\- I love you. - he said.

\- I love you. Good night. - she said, and kissed gently Andy. Andy left, Sharon came to home. Rusty stood by the door smiling.

\- Oh, Rusty! I got scared! What are you doing here? Have not you gone to bed? - asked Sharon.

\- No, I just could not sleep. - Rusty said.

\- Good. - Sharon said.

\- Well, how was dinner? - Rusty asked.

\- Very well, we spent well. - she replied.

\- Oh, yes, I see. So well that Andy ... kiss you ... - Rusty said and laughed.

\- How do you know? - asked Sharon.

\- I saw you through the window. Really you are not dating... - said Rusty and laughed. Sharon blushed.

\- Yes, everything you saw is correct. We'll talk about it tomorrow, now it's time for bed, come into the room. - Sharon said sternly.

\- Okay mom, good night and sweet dreams ... with Andy ... - Rusty said, and fled to his room. Sharon sat on the couch and took a pillow in her hands.

"Oh God ... what a night only ... with Andy, the two so close together, those kisses ..." - said to herself Sharon and sighed. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Andy. She smiled.

\- Yes, Andy ... - Sharon said.

\- I just could not sleep and decided to call you. Bother you? - Andy said.

\- No, I'm still not asleep. I thought about the night we spent ... and I could not sleep. - Sharon added.

\- I also ... Tomorrow is Saturday and ... do you have any plans? - Andy asked. Sharon thought.

\- No. Rusty will be out with friends ... and I will be alone all day. - She replied.

\- Hmm ... Do not you want someone to be with you? - Andy asked playfully. Sharon laughed.

\- Who as, Lieutenant? - She asked jokingly.

\- I'm, Captain ... You and I, we can spend the weekend together. What do you think? - he asked.

\- I'd like, I'll wait for you tomorrow. - she replied. Andy smiled.

\- You know, I love you, right? - Andy said.

\- I know ... I love you, good night. - Sharon said. They hung up. The next morning Sharon and Rusty eating breakfast.

\- Mom, you will not be bored alone? - Rusty asked.

\- No dear, do not worry. - Sharon said.

\- Well, then I must go. - Rusty said.

\- But you're not finished your breakfast ... - Sharon said.

\- Mom, please. See you in two days. I love you. - Rusty said, and gave a kiss to his mother.

\- Beware! - she added. She began to clean the dishes. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

\- Andy? - asked in surprise Sharon.

\- You do not expect me? - he asked red-necked.

\- No, of course I expected, but I thought you'd come in half an hour. - she replied.

\- I had to come earlier, I had to run away from the questions of Provenza. - Andy said. Sharon laughed and invited him inside.

\- Andy, wait to wash the dishes. - Sharon said and went into the kitchen. Andy sat a long time in the living room reading a magazine. He quietly walked into the kitchen. Sharon looked lovely even when washing dishes ... Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled in her silky hair.

\- Andy? - she said.

\- I miss you ... - he said. Sharon smiled. She turned to him. Her green eyes were right in front of his. He could not resist this beauty. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Sharon hugged him with wet hands. Unconsciously, Andy led her to the door. He held her hands and kissed her.

\- Andy, I want to hug you, but there is one problem. - Sharon said breathlessly.

\- What problem? - Andy asked.

\- You're holding my hands and we're right outside the door. - she replied.

\- I like you at the door Captain. - he said, and kissed her gently.

\- Hmmm ... Where do you like me more? - she asked jokingly.

\- On the couch, in front of the door, desk, perhaps ... in the bedroom. - he said and smiled.

\- In the bedroom? - Sharon laughed.

\- Why are you laughing? - he asked.

\- We have not made love ... and especially in the bedroom ... - she said, and laughed even harder.

\- Well, maybe I like most in the bedroom. - Andy said, laughing.

\- Oh, Lieutenant Flynn in my bedroom? - Laughed again she.

\- Why not? I asked you to come to my house but you said that you're not ready for this step ... Are you still not ready? - Andy asked. Sharon dropped him slightly and looked at him coldly.

\- I do not know Andy ... I'm so confused ... I love you and I want to be with you but ... - she stopped.

\- But? - Andy repeated.

\- Oh, I'm not sure. We only just started to dating ... I do not know whether this idea to be with you is good ... - she said.

\- Honey, you do not have to worry about it. When you're ready, then we'll be together. - Andy said and hugged her.

\- Oh, Andy ... you ... you're so good ... I really love you ... - she said quietly into his arms.

\- I also ... You're the best thing in my life. - Andy added. He lifted her chin and looked into her beautiful crystal green eyes.

\- Tonight will you stay with me? I would feel alone without you. - Sharon said. Andy nodded.

\- Of course. - he said. They hugged hard. This was their moment ...


	5. Unexpected turns

**_So ... Sharon and Andy spend a night together ... But an unexpected phone call completely changed their relationship ... Will Andy explain the situation to Sharon? Whether Sharon will forgive him?_**

Sharon and Andy, in the evening watching a romantic movie. Sharon was in the arms of Andy.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - asked concerned Andy stroking her hair.

\- Yes, well, do not worry. When I'm in your arms all so nice ... - Sharon said. Andy smiled.

\- When I think about how much time we lost in unnecessary disputes ... - Andy said and sighed.

\- You're right, but now we are together, and nothing and nobody could separate us. - Sharon said. Andy had a secret that hid from everyone. A secret that could ruin his relationship with Sharon forever.

\- Andy, you asked me to spend the night together ... - Sharon said softly.

\- Yes, but I'll wait until you are ready for this important step. - Andy said.

\- I want to tell you something ... Maybe this is the time ... - she said, and looked at him questioningly.

\- How? I do not understand ... Sharon - said Andy.

\- I want to be with you, Andy ... I want to be yours ... - Sharon said.

\- But you was told ...

\- Forget ... I love you ... and I want to be yours. - Sharon added.

\- Sharon, are you sure? - he asked.

\- Yes, completely ... - she said. Sharon exclude the the TV. Andy approached her and kissed her passionately. He unbuttoned two buttons of her shirt, took off her skirt slightly and brought her into the bedroom imperceptibly fast.

\- Make love with me, I love you ... - whispered Sharon.

\- I love you ... - Andy said quietly. Their clothes were on the floor, Andy was holding tightly her hips, he kissed her everywhere avidly, her gentle lips, breasts, neck, her belly, everywhere ...

\- Sharon, you're so beautiful and you make me crazy about you. - said Andy scent of her skin.

\- Andy ... I have long waited for this moment ... your body next to mine ... - Sharon said softly.

\- I love you Sharon, I love you and I want you, I want you to be mine ... - Andy whispered in her ear. He hugged her, kissed her lips gently, his hands firmly holding her hips ... Andy kissed all her sensitive parts, the whole room was filled with the moans of Sharon ...

\- Oh, Andy ... - Sharon breath became uneven ...

\- Oh, Sharon, you're so sweet ... - said with a smile Andy. Sharon smiled softly, Andy continued to kiss her slowly and passionately. The air smelled of love, passion... Andy feel amazing to see Sharon became increasingly emotional after orgasm. Their bodies were so close they could not think of anything else ...

\- Sharon, you're the love of my life, I love you ... - he said.

\- You are a great lover Andy and I love you ... Come closer. - she said, opening her arms. Andy came even closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

\- I want you inside me. - she said quietly, that were enough words. Sharon leaned back, she moaned loudly when Andy slid into her. With every thrust, he moaned her name. She wrapped her legs around him, they kissed passionately, her stomach wound.

\- Oh, Andy ... I need you ... - whispered Sharon ... Andy smiled slightly.

\- Oh, Sharon, you're so beautiful ... You really are the woman that I've always dreamed of. - Andy said. Sharon blushed and smiled softly.

\- You're so wet Captain... - he said, holding her thighs tightly, kissed her everywhere, drank her skin. She screamed in pleasure pain, and sudden penetration into her.

\- Do you like? - he whispered to the ear of Sharon. She smiled, satisfied.

\- Oh, Andy, you do it great... - she said. Andy grabbed her hair, continuing to pounding and pounding her, friction was perfect, grew hotter. Sharon screamed pushing his hips stronger and faster on their own. The pleasure was striking, Sharon could not think about anything else. Pleasure to be with Andy made her feel so good. Sex with him was incredible. She recevied orgasm several times. Andy is happy that she feels so comfortable when she was with him. He kissed her everywhere, licking the skin and gently kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, sucking her nipples, she was his woman, yes! Ragged breaths and the sound of flesh slapping fills the room. She felt his warm body closer ... She yearned for him. He licked her collarbone, leaned over her belly, where he lingered with soft, sweet kisses, Sharon moaned his name, the pleasure was more than a lot ... The pace is increasing more and more.

\- Hey, are you okay? - Andy asked.

\- More than well. - she replied. Andy kissed her gently on her lips, they fell panting on the bed.

\- This is the best sex of my life. - told Sharon during the break.

\- Really? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, nobody not made me feel so good and so special. You do it completely different, you're so good at sex. - she said, and smiled. Andy smiled pleased and happy to hear this.

\- How many points are you giving me? 5 of 10 - he asked jokingly.

\- No, 10 of 10". - she said. They hugged under the covers. I want to live together, I think it's time. - Sharon said softly.

\- Are you sure? - Andy asked stroking her hair.

\- Yes, but I think I need a bath. - said Sharon.

\- Do you want to accompany you? - he asked.

\- No, I think that everything we've been through this night was enough. - she replied and went into the bathroom. Andy sat on the couch and dropped the TV. Suddenly he felt the scent of lavender, it was his favorite flavor. After a while Sharon emerged from the bathroom. She was in bathrobe with wet hair ... Andy looked at her delightful.

\- You look even more beautiful when your hair is wet. - Andy said and gently kissed her lips.

\- Really? I did not know that. Thank you for this wonderful night. - Sharon said softly.

\- I love you. - Andy said. Sharon smiled. They kissed again passionately.

\- Honey, excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom. - Andy said.

\- No problem. - Sharon said. She began to dry her hair, suddenly the phone of Andy rang.

\- Andy ... - she cried, but he did not hear. She decided to pick up the phone, unaware that after this conversation everything will change.

\- Hello? - Sharon said.

\- Hello, I want to talk with Mr. Andy Flynn. - said a female voice.

\- It is now in the bathroom, which it seeks? - asked Sharon.

\- Jennifer Flynn, his ex-wife. - said the woman. Sharon was in shock. He never said anything about Jennifer. And why now she is looking for?

\- Why are you looking for? - asked Sharon.

\- I should submit the documents for divorce. Tell him, that it is very important to talk about the divorce. - Jennifer said. Sharon was a terrible shock.

\- Who are you? - Jennifer asked. Sharon turn off the phone, Andy suddenly come.

\- Honey, who call? - he asked.

\- Jennifer Flynn, your ex-wife. - said sternly and cold Sharon. Andy was also in shock. The secret that hid, today was opened.

\- Sharon, I .. - said Andy.

\- Stop! I do not want to hear. How could you hide from me that have not yet divorced with Jennifer? I told everything about Jack shared all my problems. But you ... You decided to hide it? I can not believe ... I was a fool to be with a man like you, Andy Flynn. I hate you, do not want to see. Go away! - Sharon interrupted angrily.

\- Sharon, please, listen to me. - he try to speak.

\- No! Not a minute more! I do not want to hear, do not want to see you. You fail my life! Go away! I hate you! - shouted she. Andy left. Sharon sat on the couch and began to cry.


	6. Related destinies

_**The relations between Sharon and Andy are not good. Sharon decided not forgive Andy for his lie, but learns that she is pregnant by him ... What will happen after this true?**_

Sharon continued to cry. She had not expected this to happen. How Andy can hide that is not yet divorced with his ex-wife? How can he lie to everyone? Sharon suddenly got angry and started breaking everything at home. "How could I give myself a man who lied to me so long?" - she asked herself. Andy was at home thoughtfully, he drank.

"How did this happen? Everything was fine until ... Jennifer call ... and to speak with Sharon ... What will I do now? How do you explain this situation to Sharon?" - he told himself. The next morning, when Rusty came to home and saw the scattered belongings and Sharon on the couch, he was surprised.

\- Mom, what happened here? - he asked.

\- Nothing special, just I was a little nervous ... and broke things, sorry. - she replied coldly.

\- No, nothing to regret, but ... Why are you so nervous? What happened? - he asked again. Sharon grabbed her head.

\- Rusty, please do not ask me questions, I can not answer you. If you eat breakfast, breakfast is ready, I have to go to work. There is an important case. - she said and got up from the couch. Rusty was still in shock. She never behaved like this ... Rusty decided to call Nicole, maybe she knew.

\- Hello, Nicole, good morning. - Rusty said.

\- Rusty? Good morning. Did something happen? - she asked.

\- Yes ... Actually ... Have you seen with my mom this weekend? - he asked.

\- With Sharon? No, I have not seen her. Why? - asked Nicole.

\- This morning I came at home and found the house in ruined condition. She has broke everything ... I understand that she was nervous, but I do not know why. - Rusty said.

\- Strange ... I'll call my father, maybe he knows ... - Nicole said.

\- Yes, please, call him and informed me. - Rusty said. Nicole immediately called his father. Andy no had the strength to pick up the phone. He also preparing for work.

\- Nicole ... - he said wearily.

\- Dad, why do not you answer? Where are you? - she asked.

\- At home, ready to work. - he said.

\- I talked with Rusty and he explained that Sharon was very nervous and broke everything in the house. You know what can be the reason? - asked Nicole. Andy was worried.

\- Sharon is okay? - he asked.

\- Calm down, Dad, she's okay. I just asked you whether you know anything about her strange behavior.

\- Okay, we'll talk later. - Andy said and hung up. Nicole informed Rusty that Andy does not know anything. Sharon was already in the LAPD. She was kind of exhausted and unable to concentrate on work.

\- Captain, Lieutenant Flynn wants to talk with you. - said Detective Sykes. Sharon flushed with anger.

\- Tell a lieutenant Flynn, that I do not want to talk with him. - Sharon said sternly. Andy suddenly appeared at the door.

\- Sharon ... oh ... Captain, we need to talk, it's important. - Andy said sadly. Sharon looked at him coldly. Detective Sykes did not understand anything.

\- Sykes, please leave us alone. - asked Sharon.

\- Of course, excuse me. - she said, and closed the door.

\- What happens Sykes? - asked Provenza.

\- I do not know Lieutenant. Lieutenant Flynn wanted to talk with captain, but I think that their relationship again are not good as the beginning. - she replied.

\- Stop talking nonsense, look at your work. - Provenza said sternly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other without speaking.

\- Please, shut the blinds. - Sharon said sternly. Andy tightly shut blinds.

\- Sharon, you can not believe how much I regret ... - Andy said.

\- You're sorry? No, no, Lieutenant Flynn. You messed with me. You hid the truth from me that you are still not divorced! - she said, and left from her chair. She began pacing angrily around the room.

\- Sharon, please .. I did not do on purpose. I separated with Jennifer for years ... I just could not get divorced officially. - Andy said sadly.

\- What do you think? That I'm a toy with which you could play when you has requested? - Sharon said.

\- Of course not. Sharon, I love only you. Jennifer was just a past. It's been 15 years since she and I are separated. Because of her I could to draw attention to my children. She failed my life. But you ... You're quite different. I love you. I have never been in love like this. I love Sharon. - Andy said, and approached her. She looked at him coldly.

\- No more step Lieutenant Flynn. I regret the day I met you, which I loved you ... But I most regret about the night I spent with you ... I hate you, Lieutenant Flynn, I hate you. - she cried.

\- Do not Sharon ... You do not hate me, it's just wrath. You love me, I know. Nevertheless. - Andy said quietly and pressed it to her. The of heart Sharon was injured, but she could not resist Andy. He was so close. He kissed her gently snuggled in her silky hair. Kisses passed into passionate. It was not love - it was anger, hatred and revenge. Andy dropped slightly Sharon and stared at her green eyes were filled with pain.

\- Andy, just because I let you to kiss me does not mean that everything between us is well ... no, nothing is better ... I do not know if I can one day forgive you ... Andy stared at her sadly. He opened the door and left. Sharon sat in her chair thoughtfully. She loved Andy, but it was not so easy to forgive him for his lie ... She came to home completely exhausted.

\- Mom, are you well? - Rusty asked.

\- Yes dear, do not worry, I'm fine. - she replied. Rusty was not convinced. Andy continued to drink to forget the pain ... Suddenly Nicole come.

\- Dad, stop drinking! Will turn into an alcoholic! - she cried. She took the bottle from his hands.

\- What else can I do? I break the heart of the woman that I love ... - Andy said as if he was about to cry. Nicole sat down beside him.

\- What? I do not understand. Broke the heart of the woman you love? - she asked.

\- Yes ... I break the heart of Sharon... - he said. Nicole put her hand on his shoulder.

\- Dad, what happened? - she asked, worried.

\- Over the weekend I was at the home of Sharon. We had a great while ... - Andy did not finish.

\- While? - Nicole said.

\- While your mother did not call and speak with Sharon ... - he said.

\- My mother spoke with Sharon? - she said.

\- Yes unfortunately. Sharon did not know that I hid it for my unfinished divorce. She was angry and ... terminate her relationship with me ... - Andy explained.

\- I can not believe ... Sharon's right ... Why hide this from her dad? - Nicole asked sternly.

\- I do not know, I can not explain it. But I love her and do not want to lose her, I do not. - Andy said sadly and hugged her daughter.

\- Calm down, Dad. Everything will be fine. Just give a little time to Sharon. At the moment she is angry, but be sure she'll forgive you and she will understand. - Nicole comforted him.

\- Thanks Nicole ... I've never been a good husband and a good father. - Andy said.

\- No, not true. You've always been a good father, you are my hero Lieutenant Flynn. - Nicole said jokingly and kissed her father. Sharon tried to forget everything that had happened. Suddenly she ran into the bathroom and vomited.

\- Mom, are you okay? - asked Rusty front of the door.

\- Yes dear, do not worry. - she replied.

\- Mom, are you sure? Why vomited? - Rusty asked worried.

\- Do not worry, I'm fine. Must be the food. - she said.

\- If you want, go to the doctor. - he said.

\- No dear, it is not necessary. Come late. You went to bed. - Sharon said.

\- If you say. Good night, Mom. - Rusty said, and kissed his mother and went to his room. After a while, Sharon vomited several times.

"What's happening to me? Why do not feel better?" - she asked herself. She doubted anything else ...

"No, that ... I can not be ... I can not ... I'm pregnant ?... No, at this age ... Is it possible?" - she asked herself. She decided to do some tests to make sure. When she saw that all the tests are positive, she went into shock.

"It can not be! ..." - she said, angrily and threw tests in the trash.


	7. Christmas miracle

**_Sharon forgive Andy and tells the baby that she waits. Andy was in seventh heaven of happiness. Whether all the difficulties passed?_**

It had been several days since Sharon was learned about the baby. She did not want and did not know what to say to Andy after all they had experienced. She was sitting in her office and examining important murder case.

\- Sharon, can we talk? - Andy asked. She nodded.

\- Sharon, I ... - he said.

\- Andy, if it not important, we can talk later. Now I have a very important work. - sternly interrupted him she.

\- No, actually ... I will not bother you much. - Andy said, handing a document to Sharon. She watched him carefully.

\- What is this? - she asked with a cold stare.

\- I promise you something. Document of my divorce with Jennifer. With this paper I want to prove that I kept my promise. - Andy said.

\- Court decision. - Sharon said looking at the document.

\- I know it was only a formality, because for years we are divided, but ... - Andy said.

\- And you think that this news will please me? - Asked Sharon.

\- No, I want to believe me. To prove that I do not lie. - Andy explained.

\- I do not know ... - Sharon said thoughtfully.

\- Sharon ... For years I have not felt so ... I can not think about anything except you. I want to marry you. - Andy said. Sharon looked surprised.

\- Do not you think that is premature? - she asked.

\- Why waste time? I love you Sharon and I can not live without you. Please forgive me. - he said. Sharon smiled. She got up from her chair and approached him.

\- Andy ... I ... there's nothing to forgive ... - Sharon said. Andy hugged her.

\- I missed you. - he said.

\- You also. - she said. They kissed tenderly. She was thinking of that time in which to tell him of the child that she waiting.

\- Andy, some days I do not feel well ... - she began.

\- What? Are you okay? What is the problem? - he asked, worried. Sharon smiled.

\- No, do not worry. Everything is fine. I am very well, even too well. - she said, putting her hand on her belly.

\- How so? I do not understand. - said Andy confused.

\- Andy ... A few days ago I realized that ... I'm pregnant ... - Sharon said and sighed. Andy was pleasantly surprised.

\- Pregnant? But Sharon ... Are you sure? - Andy asked.

\- Completely. I did several tests that were positive and I went to a doctor who confirmed my doubts. - she replied. Andy happily embraced Sharon.

\- I can not believe ... You and I ... we will have a child? - Andy said. He was over the moon with happiness.

\- Yes, but I do not know how to tell the children ... They will be in shock. - Sharon said.

\- Do not worry, you will see and they will be happy. - Andy said and put his hand on her belly.

2 weeks later ...

It was Christmas ... All were gathered at a party at the home of Sharon. She and Andy were categorical that will tell all about the child they expect.

\- We'll tell them now? - Asked Sharon.

\- Yes. - Andy said and took her hand.

\- Can we have everyone's attention? - Sharon said with a loud voice. They all looked at them.

\- We want to tell you something important ... - Andy said. Everyone was surprised.

\- Me and Andy ... We will have a baby, I'm pregnant. - Sharon said and sighed. Everyone was shocked. These two are constantly argued? Who had conflicts? Now they will have a child? All expressed their happiness to them.

\- We did not expect. - Provenza said.

\- We also ... did not expect that we will have a child but we were pleasantly surprised. - Sharon added. Emily and Ricky hugged their mother.

\- We were so happy for you. - Emily said.

\- You'll have a child ... wow ... great news ... - said Ricky. Rusty approached them.

\- Do not expect it, really ... but the news that we will have a brother or sister ... it's ... wonderful. - Rusty said and hugged them both. Andy Sharon and beaming with happiness.

\- Everything is right. We can not wait for the little angel. - Nicole added.

\- Nicole ... - Sharon said with a smile.

\- It all started with an elevator ... And now ... Baby ... One little angel ... - Nicole said.

\- On Christmas miracles happen and that child is our miracle. - Andy said. Everyone was happy. Nevertheless, Sharon had to keep herself in these difficult months that awaited her. When everyone left, Sharon and Andy sat holding each other on the couch.

\- I'm so happy ... - said Andy stroking the hair of Sharon.

\- I also. - she said.

\- I am very happy that we will have a child, our child ... but .. - Andy stopped.

\- But? - Sharon said.

\- I worry ... Will I be a good father? I did not have the opportunity to be with my children and now will again have a child and ... - Andy explained.

\- You will be the best father, I do not doubt it ... When the baby is born, you will see that it will be so. - Sharon said with a soft smile. Andy smiled.

\- I love you. - he said.

\- I love you too. - she said. They embraced and kissed tenderly.

\- Is the baby will be a boy or a girl? - Andy thought.

\- It does not matter. We will love him very much. - Sharon said.

\- Yes, it is, but ... what do you want? - Andy was curious.

\- Hmmm ... I sense it will be a boy. - Sharon said.

\- Boy? And why? - Andy asked.

\- I do not know, motherly feeling. - She replied.

\- I understand ... And if it's a boy how would you say? - Andy asked again.

\- Oh, Andy, stop asking me stupid questions. When the time comes to we find a name, do not worry. - Sharon said.

\- Well, I will not force you. - Andy said.

\- Time for bed, became later. - Sharon said.

\- Yes, for you more later. From now you have to keep a lot. For your health and the health of the baby. - Andy said.

\- Well, Lieutenant, but you're my medicine. - Sharon said, and kissed him. Andy take Sharon carefully into the bedroom. She slept in his arms.


	8. Happy Birthday

_**So ... Sharon is in the third month of pregnancy, and have birthday ...**_

 _ **A/N:**_ ** _This chapter was written specially for the birthday of Mary McDonnell. Happy Birthday Mary! We Love You! ( And the reviews are always welcome!)_**

3 months later ...

Sharon was in the third month of pregnancy. She was very excited to see if there will be a daughter or son. She had already started thinking about names. It was April 28 ... Sharon had a birthday ... Andy prepared a special surprise for his beloved. Sharon was fast asleep in bed, Andy came up to her and kissed her gently.

\- Andy ... - she said dreamily.

\- Good morning honey, happy birthday. - Andy said.

\- Oh, Andy ... Thank you ... You're so romantic ... - exclaimed Sharon and raised slightly.

\- This is nothing. Wait a moment. - Andy said. Sharon was surprised. "What is he doing?" - she asked herself. After two minutes, Andy brought breakfast in the room and handed a red rose of Sharon. She looked at the beautiful breakfast, sniffed the flower and smiled.

\- You're so romantic ... - Sharon said, and kissed him gently.

\- No, I'm in love. - he said and laughed.

\- Did you make breakfast? - asked Sharon.

\- Yes, I did and I am worried whether you'll like it. I'm not a specialist. I learned everything from my deceased grandmother. - said Andy looking at Sharon. She ate a little and looked up with a smile to Andy.

\- What? Do not you like it? - he asked. She laughed.

\- Oh ... No ... Of course that I liked Andy ... I did not know you had such abilities. - Sharon said. Andy smiled satisfied. She looked at milk.

\- Milk? - she said.

\- Yes, you need to drink milk, it is healthy for you and our child. - Andy said. Sharon frowned.

\- Oh, Andy ... If I drink this will throw up ... - said Sharon and closed her eyes.

\- Why dear? Milk is very helpful, the doctor warned you about healthy eating. You should drink it. - Andy said.

\- Andy ... I ... - Sharon stopped.

\- Look honey... I will not let you go of this room until you drink this milk. - Andy insisted. Sharon nodded reluctantly. She drank milk under duress Andy.

\- You happy now? - she asked angry. Andy laughed and sat closer to her. He took her hand.

\- Honey, I do it for your own good. I love you, do not be angry with me, please. - Andy said quietly.

\- Okay, I'm really sorry. I behaved childishly but you know that everything, all these emotions are of pregnancy ... - she said sadly. Andy smiled.

\- I know, sweetheart. Because of the little baby you behave so. - Andy said, putting his hand on her belly.

\- Well, what do you say to prepare for this special day? You have a birthday ... - Andy said joyfully. Sharon nodded. She got out of bed with the help of Andy.

\- Are you okay? - he asked.

\- Yes, do not worry. - she replied.

\- Where's Rusty? - asked Sharon.

\- He is with Nicole out. I know I should not tell you this but ... I will share that we prepare a little surprise for your birthday. - Andy said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

\- Surprise? And what is it ? - she asked curiously.

\- You will not know. This is a surprise and should not tell you. You prepare for the evening, I have to go to the LAPD.

\- Can you deal without me? - asked Sharon.

\- Do not worry, Captain, everything is fine. - he said.

\- Glad to hear Lieutenant. - she said laughing. Andy left. Sharon trying on her dresses. She was angry too much about that she grow fat. She threw all the dresses on the floor and began to cry. Nicole and Rusty preparing surprise in the restaurant.

\- Hey, you blew the balloons? - asked Nicole.

\- I'm not a robot ... I'll do it. - Rusty said.

\- We must hurry, we only have two hours. - Nicole said sternly. Rusty sighed.

\- Relax, everything will be ready by two hours. - Rusty said. Sharon still crying in the room. Her emotions really changed. When Andy saw her with handkerchiefs in her hand, he fell into a shock.

\- Sharon? What's happening here? Are you okay? - he asked, worried.

\- No, I'm not good Andy! - she shouted crying.

\- Calm down dear ... What's the problem? - Andy asked. She wiped her tears and showed her dresses.

\- I wont be mad if you don't love me anymore... - Sharon said as she started to cry as she looked down at her hands that were in her lap.

\- What are you talking about honey, I love you, why would you think I don't love you anymore? - said Andy.

\- Because I'm fat... - Sharon said crying. Andy laughed. He took her hand.

\- Honey your pregnant, not fat... He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look her in the eye.

\- I will always love you, no matter how you look, you will always be the same beautiful, sexy woman that I fell in love. - said Andy.

\- How could you call me sexy? I'm huge and I'm going to get even bigger then this in a couple months. - said Sharon sternly.

\- You carrying my baby in there, there is nothing sexier then that... - Andy smiled at her, and a smile tugged at her mouth. Sharon smiled.

\- I love you Andy... - Sharon said as she smiled and kissed him.

\- I love you too honey, do you feel better? - asked Andy.

\- Yes. - she replied. Andy then kissed Sharon.

\- I love you more then anything in this world... - he said.

\- Oh, Andy, I love you. - Sharon said and hugged him.

\- Well, it's time for the party. - said with a smile Andy.

\- Party? - she said.

\- Yes, you have a birthday and I do not want you to cry about trifles. Do you promise? - Andy said. Sharon nodded.

\- Good. Now I'll choose a dress and you have nothing to worry about. - Andy said. He examined all the dresses and submit a bright purple dress with light lace, to Sharon.

\- This dress you chose? - she asked.

\- Yes, I imagined you in that dress. Dress up and go. The surprise waiting for you. - said with a smile Andy. Sharon smiled. She put a purple dress, took low heels in beige and took her purse. Andy admired her beauty.

\- Sharon ... You are so beautiful ... The pregnancy makes you more beautiful, I assure you. - Andy said, and approached her.

\- Thank you dear. - Sharon said. They went to the restaurant where were waiting all.

\- They come, turn off the lights. - Rusty said. Everyone was waiting. Andy led Sharon carefully at the restaurant.

\- Andy, why is it so dark? What's happening? - she asked.

\- You will know, be patient. - Andy said. When they came to the others, the lighting improved, and all applauded.

\- Happy Birthday! - all said in one voice. Sharon could not hold back her tears of joy.

\- Happy Birthday Mom. - told Emily and Ricky. They hugged their mother.

\- Thank you children. - she said.

\- Happy birthday Mom, be always happy. - Rusty said, and kissed his mother.

\- Oh, Rusty ... - she exclaimed.

\- Happy, happy birthday Sharon... - Nicole said.

\- Thank you Nicole, thank you very much. - Sharon said.

\- Happy birthday captain. - Provenza said.

\- Happy birthday Sharon. - Patrice said.

\- Patrice, Provenza ... .. thank you. - Exclaimed Sharon.

\- Captain, happy birthday. - came Amy and Julio.

\- Thank you, thank you all. Andy smiled. When Sharon blew out the candles, all they are discussing their unborn baby.

\- Boy or girl will be captain? - Amy asked.

\- We do not know, but I sense that we will have a son. - Sharon said happily. Andy nodded.

\- Yeah, we invent names. - Andy added.

\- Great. We can not wait the little angel was born. - Patrice said.

\- Whatever happens just to be healthy. - Emily said with a smile.

\- Yes, the baby's health is most important. - Ricky added. After a while all danced on soft music. Sharon and Andy were very happy.

\- Did you like my surprise? - Andy asked with a smile.

\- Yes, I loved it. You really are very romantic. - Sharon said.

\- You are the woman that I love and which will be the mother of my child. - he added.

\- Whether the baby is born, you will not forget me? - she joked.

\- Forget about you? Never ... I will love you and our child equally ... I love you Sharon. - Andy said.

\- I love you Andy ... - said Sharon, both drowned in the soft music.


	9. Good News

**_Sharon and Andy are very happy with the news that they will have a boy ... Is everything will be fine?_**

Sharon was almost halfway through her pregnancy and Andy and Sharon we're getting ready to go to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby. At the doctors Sharon was nervous.

\- Andy, do you want a boy or a girl? - she asked.

\- It doesn't matter to me honey, as long as he or she is healthy. I guess we will find out soon what we're having - he replied. The doctor called them in and guided them to room. Andy helped Sharon change into a gown and helped her up onto the examining table. Andy held onto Sharon's hand as he could tell she was nervous. The doctor walked in with the nurse following behind him.

\- Let's take a look and see what we have here... - the doctor said and he could see the worry in Sharon's face.

\- Nothing to worry about Sharon the baby is fine. - said dr. Nelson. Sharon let out a sigh of relief. The doctor smiled at the ultrasound and turned the screen towards Andy and Sharon.

\- You see that right there...- pointing at the screen, - you're pregnant with a boy Sharon. Congratulations you're expecting a little boy - said dr. Nelson. Sharon looked shocked but happy at the same time. Andy shone with happiness and suddenly released the hand of Sharon and sat down.

\- Andy, are you okay? - asked Sharon. The nurse went over to Andy.

\- We tend to get those reactions from fathers even when it's not their first time... - said with a smile the nurse. Andy drank a glass of water.

\- Andy, are you okay? - asked Sharon again.

\- Yes, I just glad so much ... - he said. She took his hand.

\- Mr. Flynn, since you are now so excited but when it comes time to birth? Then what will you do? - Nelson smiled.

\- I'm sorry, Doctor, I know that is not right ... but I will have a child with Sharon and ... - he said.

\- I see ... - said Dr. Nelson.

\- Everything is fine, right? - asked Sharon.

\- Yes, Sharon, as I said earlier, everything is fine. Sharon smiled. She was over the moon with happiness. Dr. Nelson gave several recommendations for the important period for the health of Sharon and the baby. When Sharon and Andy came to home, they were surprised by the visit of Nicole.

\- Nicole, what a nice surprise ... - Sharon said and hugged her.

\- Daughter, we are glad that you came. - Andy said joyfully.

\- Yes, I called Rusty and he told me that you are a doctor to find out the sex of the baby. - Nicole said.

\- Yes, your father even fainted. - joked Sharon.

\- Do not exaggerate, please. - Andy said.

\- How so? Andy fainted? Really? - Rusty laughed.

\- Rusty ... - Andy said.

\- Well, Dad ... really fainted? - Nicole asked curiously.

\- No ... just ... I ... - he wondered what to say.

\- No, actually he do not fainted. He was just very happy, nothing more. - Sharon added.

\- Yes. - Andy said.

\- And you learned the sex? - asked Nicole.

\- Yes, we learned and we are very happy. - Sharon said.

\- Tell us now, we're really excited. - Rusty said. Nicole and Rusty were waiting.

\- We ... We will have ... a little boy ... - Sharon said with a smile. Nicole and Rusty were happy with the news.

\- Boy? Oh, Sharon, so good news ... - exclaimed Nicole.

\- We'll have another boy in the team. - Rusty said. Andy smiled.

\- We are also very happy. - Sharon said.

\- You you think of a name? - asked Nicole.

\- No, of course not. We just learned today that we will have a son. - Sharon said.

\- We have enough time to think a beautiful name. - Andy added. Nicole smiled. Suddenly her telephone rang.

\- Oh, excuse me, but I have urgent work that can not postpone. - Nicole sighed.

\- If you have a work, no problem. See you later. - Sharon said.

\- I really do not want to leave, but I should. - Nicole said frowning.

\- Daughter, come when you want. - Andy said and hugged his daughter.

\- Well, Sharon, beware. - Nicole said.

\- Of course. - she said.

\- Dad, Rusty, take care of her. - Nicole added.

\- We'll take care of her, do not worry. Unless Andy, then I'm here. - Rusty joked. Andy smiled. When Nicole left, Rusty went to his room. Sharon began to arrange the dishes in the cupboard. Andy immediately stopped her.

\- Sharon, what are you doing? - he asked sternly.

\- Nothing arranging these plates. - she replied.

\- You're pregnant, you should take care of itself. - Andy said and took the plates from her hands.

\- Andy, nothing gets me by two plates. - Sharon said unhappily.

\- No, you have to keep and point. - said Andy and took Sharon in the bedroom.

\- Now you will rest. I'll take care of everything. - Andy said.

\- Oh, Andy ... You're so concerned about me. Now I have no doubt it you will be a perfect father. - Sharon said, smiling. Andy kissed her forehead.

\- I'll be right back. - Andy said and left the room. Sharon began to read the read interesting magazines for expectant mothers. She was raised two children, but what awaited her was very important. She would be a mother again after so many years. She was worried more than ever about her baby.

\- What are you doing, honey? - Andy asked entering the room.

\- Nothing special, read interesting magazines for expectant mothers. - Sharon said. He smiled and sat down beside her.

\- Can I see them? - he asked.

\- Of course. - she replied, handing him the magazine.

\- Oh, really very interesting. - Andy said.

\- Andy, see these cute babies. - Sharon said and snuggled against him.

\- They are very sweet. Sharon ... I have two children, but I feel now is completely different. - Andy added.

\- I also have two children, but the current feeling is completely different. I am very happy. - Sharon said.

\- I also. How about we get married after the baby is born? - Andy asked. Sharon smiled softly.

\- Will be very glad. I want to be your official wife. - she replied. Andy hugged her hard.

\- Now you need a break. - said Andy and helped Sharon to rest.

\- Are you okay? - Andy asked.

\- Very good. - she replied. Andy smiled.

\- You know I love you, right? - Andy said, stroking her hair.

\- I know ... I love you Andy, a lot. - Sharon said softly. Andy leaned over and kissed her gently.


	10. Sleepless nights

**_Sharon has sleepless nights ... Andy is doing everything possible for she to feel comfortable ... Meanwhile Rusty gets strange phone calls ... What will be the revelation?_**

Sharon had been tossing and turning in her sleep all night. Andy looked over at her to make sure she was ok and turned around and dosed off to sleep again.

\- OW! - Sharon suddenly groaned. She quickly sat up in her bed clenching her belly. She was having sharp pains in her stomach.

\- OW! - Sharon screamed. Andy was awakened by cries of Sharon ..

\- Sharon, are you okay? - he asked, holding her hand.

\- Oh, Andy ... I do not know ... I have pain ... - barely she said.

\- Do we go to the hospital? - Andy asked.

\- No, I do not need ... - Sharon said.

\- But Sharon, you're not well, if something important? - worried he said.

\- Relax, this is normal. The pain now decreased, do not worry. - said Sharon breathing deeply.

\- Are you sure? - Andy asked.

\- Yes I am sure. - she said, and gently lay back in bed. She put her hand on her belly.

\- You're very active during the night sunshine. - Sharon said softly to the baby. The pain was already over.

\- Do you feel better? - asked Andy again.

\- Yes, I am, calm. - Sharon said.

\- I'm sorry Sharon, just worry about you and the baby. - Andy said.

\- I know. - she whispered. At night sleep was not possible. Sharon couldn't sleep, the baby was kicking so much that it kept her up. Andy couldn't sleep either with her moving so much.

\- Andy are you awake? - asked Sharon.

\- Yeah... - he replied.

\- I'm sorry if I woke you, the baby wont stop kicking me. - said Sharon. Andy sat up in the bed and leaned over her belly.

\- Baby, your mother needs to sleep, and she can't when you're kicking her. - Andy aid talking to their unborn son, but it didn't work.

\- It's useless Andy, he wont stop kicking me. - said Sharon.

\- Let me try something. - said Andy and started to sing a lullaby to Sharon's stomach. Sharon loved hearing Andy's voice when he would sing, and this was even more special because he was singing to their unborn son. After Andy finished singing, Sharon realized that another person loved him singing, their son, he stopped kicking just because of Andy's voice.

\- Oh, Andy thank you! Now I can actually sleep tonight. - Sharon said with a smile.

\- No problem sweetheart, glad I can help. - Andy said as he kissed Sharon.

\- You need to sleep well because when our son was born, we will not be able to sleep at night. - Andy said.

\- Yeah, not to mention the countless hours I'm going to be in labor pushing. - Sharon paused. She started to panic.

\- Andy, I'm not ready to deliver this baby! - she said.

\- Honey, we are ready and you are ready to deliver our baby, your going to do great, I know it. You're a strong and beautiful woman who can do anything. - said Andy smiled.

\- Thanks honey but I'm still scared which is perfectly normal, because I give birth again after so many years. - said Sharon tense.

\- There is no reason to stress about it, so lets get some sleep. - said Andy and hugged her. Andy cuddled up next to Sharon and they started to fall asleep. In the morning Sharon was still asleep. Andy was getting ready for work.

\- Hey, Andy, Mom are still sleeping? - Rusty asked quietly.

\- Yes, during the night the baby kicking her very much and she could not sleep. Now not to wake her, she need rest. - Andy said very quietly. Rusty nodded.

\- Of course. - he said. They came out quietly from the room.

\- Rusty, care for Sharon while I'm at work ... and if there's anything, call me immediately. - Andy said.

\- Do not worry, I'll call you. - Rusty said. Andy left. Rusty was reading a magazine in his room. Suddenly his phone rang.

\- Hello? - he said. Nobody answered him.

\- Hello? - he repeated several times, but without response. He hung up angrily.

\- Stupid phone! - he said, and continued with the reading. Sharon woke slightly. She slowly opened her eyes, saw the light and looked at the clock.

\- Oh my God! Almost lunch is! - she cried. Rusty heard screams and went to her room.

\- Mom, are you okay? - he asked.

\- Yes, I'm fine. Why did not you wake me? The time is 12 - she said sternly.

\- Mom, we just left you to sleep. You need rest. - said Rusty confused.

\- Where's Andy? - asked Sharon.

\- At work. - Rusty said. Sharon sighed.

\- Well, I'm glad that he is at work. - Sharon said.

\- Mom, will you eat breakfast? - Rusty asked hesitantly.

\- Yes, exactly lunch? - she said jokingly. Rusty laughed.

\- Yes, stay in bed, I'll get it. - Rusty said.

\- Rusty, I can handle it. - Sharon said angry.

\- Mom, please. You have to keep. I will come shortly. - add Rusty and went into the kitchen. Sharon picked up her magazines. Suddenly the baby kicked her again.

\- Well son, I know you're here. - Sharon said stroking her belly. Rusty bring "lunch."

\- Come on, Mom, you need to eat well. - Rusty said. Sharon looked and saw a glass of milk.

\- Oh, no! Milk? And you know Rusty? - Sharon said unhappily.

\- Mom, Andy told me and also Nicole. You have to drink it, sorry. - said Rusty and leaned shoulders. When Sharon finished her lunch, the phone of Rusty rang again. When he again received no reply, he threw the phone on the table.

\- What happens dear? - asked Sharon.

\- I do not know. I received several phone calls unanswered. Someone playing with me. - Rusty said angrily.

\- Do not answer more of these phone calls. If they continue to call, inform Andy to trace the phone to find out who and where this was calling. - Sharon said. Rusty nodded and went to his room. Sharon still read magazines thoughtfully.


	11. Unexpected visit

**_So ... Rusty's mother - Sharon Beck comes to the home of Sharon and raising scandal ... Sharon faints ... Andy leads her to the hospital, but he was determined to learn the cause of her fainting ... What will be his reaction when he heard the truth?_**

In the evening Andy came to home exhausted from work. He immediately went into the bedroom to Sharon. She was reading an interesting book.

\- How are you honey? - he asked and kissed her gently.

\- Very good. But your son is very naughty Lieutenant Flynn. - she replied with a smile. Andy smiled softly and put his hand on the belly of Sharon.

\- Son, leave your mother to rest. - Andy said the baby. Sharon laughed.

\- I feel that you and your son will be one team. And when you add Rusty and Ricky ... You four will be against me and tease me. Wow, just how many men in this home ... - she joked. Andy laughed and kissed Sharon.

\- When we have a captain like you ... We will not irritate. - he said jokingly. Sharon smiled.

\- Joking aside ... How was work today? - asked Sharon. Andy sighed.

\- You know how ... And when we are without you ... It's more difficult ... We had to catch two suspects for the murder of a juvenile girl and just too tired ... All day questioned suspects ... - said Andy and sighed again.

\- Oh, I see. - she said thoughtfully.

\- Sharon, is there anything? You're acting a little strange. - Andy said and walked over to her.

\- I do not know Andy... Today Rusty received several phone calls unanswered ... I worry about it. - explained Sharon. Andy took her hand.

\- Do not worry, I'll try to find out by phone number who is ringing. - Andy said. Sharon smiled.

\- Thank you. - she said.

\- Why? We are a family Sharon. - Andy said and hugged Sharon. At night Sharon was again very restless. She lifted slightly in bed, put her hand on her belly and sighed. Andy woke up.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - he asked.

\- Yes, I just can not sleep. - she replied.

\- The baby kicks you again? - Andy asked.

\- No, just ... I thought about those phone calls. - she replied anxiously. Andy hugged her.

\- Honey, there's nothing to worry about. We'll solve this case. - he soothed her. Sharon snuggled in him.

\- I know that will solve ... but I'm worried about my son ... Yes, I'm not his biological mother, but I'm as such, and he is my son ... I do not want anything happened to him ... - said Sharon closed her eyes.

\- Do not think about such things. Nothing will happen, I assure you. Now go to sleep, you're tired. - Andy said, and she fell asleep in his arms. The next morning Andy was now in the LAPD. Rusty was preparing to go out with friends.

\- Mom, I do not want to leave you alone. Are you sure? - Rusty asked.

\- Yes dear, I'm sure. I am well, have fun. - Sharon said.

\- Okay, if you say so ... But if there's anything, call me. - Rusty said, kissed his mother and left. Sharon went into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Sharon leave her glass on the table.

"Who could it be?" - she asked herself. When Sharon opened the door and saw in front of her the mother of Rusty - Sharon Beck, she was surprised a lot.

\- Sharon Beck? - Sharon said.

\- You do not expect me, right? - she said.

\- Apparently not. What are you doing here? I thought that you are in the clinic and being treated ... - she asked. Sharon Beck laughed.

\- No, I'm not in the clinic. I took regular medication and ... I'm completely clean and healed. - she replied. Sharon did not believe her words. This was another lie of her.

\- Can I come in? - she asked. Sharon invited her inside.

\- Oh, I did not know that you are pregnant. - Sharon Beck said and smiled.

\- Yes, I expect a child. But what you came? - asked Sharon again.

\- I came to get back what belongs to me. - she replied. Sharon was in shock. She knew, she was talking about Rusty.

\- What you mean? - Sharon asked coldly.

\- For my son, my son Rusty. - she said crying.

\- Rusty's my son, and you stole from me. You stole the love of my son. He calls you "Mom" ... I want my son back. - cried Sharon Beck.

\- Rusty's my son. By documents I am the mother of Rusty. That I'm not his biological mother does not mean that I do not love him as my own children. - Sharon said sternly.

\- Sharon Raydor. Please as a mother. Return my son. I can not live without him and you have children. Now you have another child. You have to understand. - Sharon Beck said.

\- I understand perfectly. You can not live without your son, right? So why abandon him? Why not take care of him? Why are drugged? What kind of mother are you? At first I thought that you can cure completely and arrange your life with Rusty. But not. You can not be turned Sharon Beck. Rusty is officially my son. Law confirmed it. Accept this truth and go. - Sharon said sternly and grabbed his stomach.

\- No! Rusty is my child! I have begotten! - she screamed.

\- No! The birth of a child ... This is not mother ... The true mother not only gave birth to the child but also protect him and care for him. Go Sharon Beck, and please do not looking for Rusty more. - cried Sharon.

\- I'll back my son at any cost Sharon Raydor. Neither you or the law will stop me. - she cried and left. Sharon sighed. She understood that phone calls were from her. Sharon received strong pain in her belly. She suddenly fainted to the ground. After 15 minutes, Andy saw Sharon on the floor and fell into a shock.

\- Sharon, can you hear me? Sharon, wake up! Sharon! - he cried. Suddenly, Rusty come.

\- Andy, what happens to my mother? - he asked, worried.

\- I do not know, please, quickly call 911. - said Andy. He was worried about Sharon. They were already in the hospital. Rusty was notified Nicole.

\- Dad, what happened? - asked Nicole.

\- I do not know Nicole, when I got home, I found Sharon fainted on the floor. - Andy said.

\- We do not know what the reason, Dr. Nelson examined her. - Rusty said.

\- Do not worry Dad, everything will be fine. - Nicole said and took his hand. Andy nodded. Suddenly Dr. Nelson left the room.

\- How is she? - Andy asked worried.

\- Do not worry, just fainted. Now you can see her. Please take care of her. She should not be left alone in this delicate state. - Nelson replied and went into her office. Andy entered the room. He sat down beside Sharon and took her hand. She opened her eyes slowly.

\- How are you dear? - Andy asked.

\- I'm fine, do not worry. - Sharon said.

\- I was very scared when I saw you fainted. Why fainted Sharon? What was the reason? - he asked. Sharon thought. She decided to tell him everything at home.

\- Andy, can I tell everything at home? - she said quietly.

\- Of course. - Andy said and kissed her forehead. He was really determined to learn the cause of her fainting.


	12. Motherly instinct

**_So ... Sharon explains everything about Sharon Beck to Andy. He takes measures against her. Rusty learns the truth about the cause of the condition of Sharon. He strait tears, Sharon comforts him. Whether Sharon Beck will achieve her goal?_**

Sharon and Andy were already home. Nicole had left, and Rusty was in his room. They were assured that there is no danger for Sharon and the baby. Sharon and Andy were in the room. Andy was determined to learn the truth and began to interrogate Sharon.

\- How are you honey? - he asked.

\- I'm fine, do not worry. - she replied.

\- Sharon, really scared about your condition ... When I found you on the floor, my heart would stop. - Andy said. Sharon took his hand.

\- Everything is fine. I and the baby ... we're fine. - Sharon said.

\- Sharon, at the hospital you told me that you would explain the reason for everything that happened today. Now, I want to tell me everything, please. - begged Andy. Sharon looked at him coldly and thoughtfully.

\- Oh, Andy .. You can not imagine what happened today. - Sharon said and sighed.

\- What happened? - Asked Andy worried.

\- Today, when you and Rusty came out, someone knocked on the door. I opened ... and I saw before me ... Rusty's mother - Sharon Beck. - Sharon said with tears in her eyes. Andy fell into shock.

\- Rusty's mother? She was not in the hospital to heal? - Andy asked confused.

\- Yes, and I thought that, but ... She told me that she had cured completely, but it did not seem so. Her behavior it was not a healthy person. - Sharon said.

\- Did she do something to you? Tell me ... Sharon - said Andy sternly.

\- Somewhat ... Actually ... She told me that she will return Rusty. She told me that I was not his biological mother and that even the law can not stop her to return Rusty. Then I started to scream that at documents Rusty is officially my son and that she has no rights over him. I do not know what came over me at that moment. She cried loudly and when she left, I fainted. - explained Sharon and wept. Andy hugged her.

\- Sharon, do not cry please. We'll solve this case, calm down. You'll hurt yourself and the baby. - he soothed her.

\- Andy, I do not want Sharon Beck take Rusty of me. He is my son, the law confirmed it. She has no rights over him. - Sharon said crying.

\- Sharon, listen to me. Calm down, please. I do not want to hurt yourself or our baby. You're pregnant, you should not worry unnecessarily. I assure you that no one can take Rusty, he's your son and will be. The law confirms it and you know it. I will submit information to Louie to seek Sharon Beck. Be calm. - Andy said, wiping her tears. She hugged him.

\- Thank you, Andy, thank you ... - said Sharon. Andy kissed her gently.

\- Do not worry, everything will be fine. I love you. - Andy said, smiling softly.

\- I love you, Andy. - Sharon said. In the morning Andy was already in the LAPD, Sharon and Rusty eating breakfast at home.

\- Mom, how are you feeling this morning? - asked Rusty concerned.

\- Very well dear, do not worry. - Sharon said, smiling. She looked at him carefully.

\- Mom, what was the cause of your condition? - he asked. Sharon did not know what to answer. She could not say that was because his mother - Sharon Beck. Meanwhile, Andy and Provenza discussed for Sharon Beck in the LAPD.

\- You can not imagine what a shock I experienced when I saw her passed out on the floor. - Andy said and sighed.

\- Andy sorry ... How's the captain today? - asked Provenza.

\- She behaves for the baby, but did not relaxed. She suffered mentally. After these words that she heard from Sharon Beck, she is not well. - Andy said.

\- Do not worry. Everything will be fine. Take care much for Sharon during this period. She is pregnant and can happen something to the baby if she worry constantly. - Provenza said.

\- That's what I'm worried. The doctor told us that her condition is delicate and all these concerns can affect the baby. I do not know what to do. - Andy said.

\- Make her feel comfortable, calm. I ordered to find Sharon Beck at any cost. We should keep her because I'm sure that she escaped from the hospital. - Provenza said angrily. Andy nodded.

\- Rusty still does not know anything. If he learn that the cause of the condition of Sharon was his biological mother ... I do not know ... - Andy sighed.

\- But he'll learn sooner or later. Sharon would probably be forced to tell him. - Provenza said. Andy shook his head uncertainly. Sharon had not yet given a response to Rusty, but he insisted and she could not hide the truth more.

\- Mom, whatever be the truth ... Tell me, please. - Rusty said, and looked sad.

\- Rusty Well ... I know that I can not hide the truth from you. - Sharon said and sighed. She took her belly, took a deep breath, ready to tell all.

\- Yesterday, when you came out, someone knocked on the door. I went to open and ... I saw before me ... your biological mother - Sharon Beck. - Sharon said. Rusty was in shock.

\- She? Why she came? - cried Rusty.

\- Rusty, calm down. She ... wants ... She wants to return you to her back. She told me that even law can not stop her. - Sharon said. Rusty became angrily from his chair.

\- She's crazy! I'm sure that escaped from the hospital. - Rusty said.

\- Rusty, please, sit down beside me, calm down. - Sharon said. Rusty sat down, his eyes filled with tears.

\- You made me a real person Mom. I am your son, even if you can not my biological mother, I am your son. She ... can not do anything. I'm officially your son, the law is stronger than her. - Rusty said and hugged Sharon. They wept.

\- Look at me. You are my son, that I'm not given birth does not mean that I love you less than my own children. I love you very much Rusty, you're my son and nobody and nothing can change that. Nobody can break this strong relationship. - Sharon said.

\- Yes, you are my mother. I love you Mom. - Rusty said. Sharon smiled with tears in her eyes.

\- I, too, honey, I love you, son! - Sharon said, and kissed his son and hugged him hard.


	13. Danger

**_Sharon Beck is caught by the police ... But just three months later reappears in front of Sharon. What follows next?_**

In the evening Sharon and Andy were in the living room. Rusty examining magazine sad.

\- Sharon, what's wrong with Rusty? - Andy asked looking at him.

\- Today I have to tell the truth, it is so. - Sharon said sadly. Andy was not surprised. He knew it would happen.

\- Rusty left this magazine, come here. - Andy said. Rusty sat beside them.

\- Rusty, you know that you as my real son. I told you several times. I love you as my son, be sure. About your mother - Sharon Beck, we will catch her. - Andy said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

\- No, this is not a problem Andy. What did she is type of crime. Could happen something with mom or baby. - Rusty said sadly.

\- But nothing happened honey, do not think. - Sharon said.

\- No, Mom. Since I'm in your life, you always have problems. It's all about me, I'm a blame for everything. Just embitter your life, nothing more. - Rusty said.

\- No! You never grieve my life. - On the contrary. You have always been a joy in my life, you're my son Rusty, and mothers never feel bitterness of their children. - interrupted Sharon. Andy smiled.

\- Your mother loves you very much Rusty. Keep smiling. - Andy said, and suddenly his phone rang.

\- Hello, Louie? - Andy said.

\- Andy, we found Sharon Beck. She's in the interview room, waiting for you. - Provenza said.

\- Great news, coming soon. - Andy said and closed the phone.

\- What happens Andy? - asked Sharon.

\- Louie told me that they found Sharon Beck. I'll go to the LAPD. I will not be late, beware. Rusty, take care of her. - Andy said and left. He was already in the interview room. Sharon Beck looked at him fiercely.

\- Why did you bring me here? I have not done anything. - Sharon Beck said.

\- But you would do. - Andy said angrily.

\- What? - said Beck.

\- Yes. Do you deny that went to my home to Sharon? - he said.

\- Yes, I went, and? - she said calmly. Andy was angry. Provenza following the conversation carefully.

\- She's pregnant, her condition is delicate. You're conspired a bunch of crap to her. - Andy said angrily.

\- It was not bullshit. Rusty is my son and I will take it back. - Sharon Beck said.

\- The law does not allow it. - said Provenza.

\- The Law? I do not care of your dumb law. Rusty is my child. - said Beck.

\- You are sick mind! You are mentally ill! Why run away from the hospital? To hurt Sharon? She was passed out on the floor, could something bad happens to her and the baby. Do you realize what crime you could commit? - Andy shouted.

\- Andy, calm down. - Provenza said.

\- Yes, I realize. I should not do it. - she said.

\- But do it! Now Sharon is not well. She is not relaxed! And the blame is yours! You're blame for her condition. - Andy said sternly. Sykes and Julio went inside. They handcuffed to Sharon Beck.

\- Hey, wait a minute. Why do you put handcuffs? I have not done anything. - she screamed.

\- If you stay less in jail, you will learn not to run from the hospital. - Provenza said. They took her and Andy went to home exhausted. Rusty was already asleep. Sharon reading a book in bed.

\- Andy ... - she said quietly.

\- Have not you asleep? - he asked.

\- No, I waited. What happened? - she said. He sat down beside her.

\- We detaining Sharon Beck, has nothing to worry about. - Andy said.

\- I am glad, she is really dangerous. - Sharon said thoughtfully. Andy hugged her.

\- Do not think more about it, forget it. I want you to be relaxed. - Andy said.

\- Be sure it will be. - Sharon added. Andy put his hand on her belly.

\- My son is once again kicking his mother? - he asked, smiling.

\- Not many. He has already obedient. - she replied.

\- Sharon ... We have not invented name. - Andy said. Sharon thought.

\- You're right, I'm almost in the fifth month of my pregnancy, but we have not yet invented name. - she said.

\- What think about Michael? - Andy asked. Sharon frowned.

\- No, I want another name for my son. - she said. William ... William Flynn. Andy smiled.

\- Sharon, this is a lovely name ... William Flynn ... We not have patience you were born honey. - Andy said to the baby. Sharon beamed with happiness.

\- I love you, Andy. You will be the best father in the world. - Sharon said. Andy kissed her gently.

\- I love you Sharon. Without you, life would be empty. - he said. They hugged each other tight.

...

3 months later ...

Sharon was already in the ninth month of her pregnancy. She had already forgotten the incident with Sharon Beck. Andy was in living room with Nicole and Rusty.

\- Dad, where's Sharon? - asked Nicole.

\- Prepare, you know that already expecting any moment to give birth. - he said.

\- Yes, we have suffered very much difficulties. I hope that the birth will go well. - Nicole said.

\- I hope. - Andy added. Sharon slowly came to them.

\- Nicole, I'm glad that you came. - she said.

\- Should Sharon. The birth approaching. Are you excited? - asked with a smile Nicole.

\- Very. After many years I will become a mother again. The feeling is very different. - she replied. Rusty and Andy smiled.

\- Sharon, today I want to go for a coffee. Of course if you feel well. - Nicole said. Sharon thought.

\- Nicole, she needs to rest, birth approaching. - Andy interrupted.

\- No, no problem Andy. Nicole will go, do not worry, I'm fine. - Sharon said, smiling. After 2 hours, Sharon and Nicole were in the cafeteria.

\- Sharon, the name you chose for the baby really is very nice. - Nicole said.

\- I'm glad you liked it. We thought very much but finally decided. - Sharon said.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - Nicole asked worried.

\- Yes, just I feel like someone following me. - Sharon said. She turned slightly and saw Sharon Beck.

\- Oh, no! - she cried. Nicole did not understand what was happening. Sharon was in shock.


	14. Welcome sunshine

**_So ... Sharon Beck was caught by the police again ... Sharon gave birth to her son William Flynn ... She and Andy are over the moon with happiness ... Whether their joy will continue?_**

Sharon Beck stood before Sharon. She was too scared.

\- Sharon, what's happening? Who is this woman? - Nicole asked anxiously.

\- She is the biological mother of Rusty. - Sharon replied nervously.

\- Yes, I am the mother of Rusty, not you! You stole my son Sharon Raydor! Now you will pay! - said Sharon Beck and pointed a gun at Sharon. Nicole stood before Sharon.

\- Nicole, stop! What are you doing? I'm a cop, I can handle it. - Sharon said.

\- No, Sharon! Not in your condition. You're pregnant, you can not handle. - Nicole said. Sharon Beck laughed.

\- How are pathetic ... - said Beck.

\- Stop these games Sharon Beck! What do you want? - Nicole asked sternly.

\- I want my son back. Rusty is my son ... - shouted Sharon Beck.

\- You are mentally ill! Rusty is the legitimate son of Sharon, the fact that you are his biological mother does not mean anything! - Nicole said sternly.

\- She's fault! Sharon Raydor! She stole my son! - cried Beck. All in the cafeteria were scared. Secretly one of the clients had called the police. Sharon Beck still holding the gun against Sharon.

\- Nicole, please let me handle it. - Sharon said.

\- No, Sharon, she is dangerous. Can hurt you, you're pregnant. - Nicole insisted.

\- Sharon Beck! Look at me! I'm not afraid of you, I'm stronger, I'm a cop and I can deal with people like you! - shouted Sharon.

\- You? Even when you're pregnant? - she laughed. Sharon was very angry. Suddenly she felt pain in her belly.

\- Oh, no ... - said Sharon.

\- Sharon, are you okay? Sharon what happens? - Nicole asked anxiously.

\- I do not know Nicole ... oh .. I have pain ... - Sharon said at this time her waters broke.

\- Oh, my God! Sharon, any time you give birth! - Nicole said. Sharon screamed from pain. Sharon Beck laughed.

\- You can handle Sharon Raydor? Do it now, before you I am. - said Beck.

\- Stop and took the weapon! She's not well, she may at any time give birth. - shouted Nicole and at this time police arrived. Provenza also was with them and he called 911.

\- Captain, Are you okay? - he asked.

\- Oh, no ... please ... arggg call ... Andy ... .. argg - shouted Sharon. Provenza immediately call Andy, who was in the LAPD.

\- Louie, what happens? - Andy asked.

\- Andy, I will give you the address of the hospital, hurry, Sharon was about to give birth. - Provenza said hastily.

\- Sharon? Is she okay? - Andy asked worried.

\- Yes, but please hurry, any time she will give birth. - Provenza said.

\- Okay, come immediately. - Andy said and immediately went to the hospital. Sharon was in the hospital and cried loudly. Nicole did not depart from her. After a while Dr. Nelson come.

\- Well, Sharon, I think it is time for the baby to be born .. - said Nelson.

\- No ... arggg ... ah ... Andy ... Andy is not here ... no! - shouted Sharon. Nelson looked at her sternly. Nicole was holding the hand of Sharon. Andy had already arrived. When Sharon saw Andy in front of her she sighed.

\- Andy ... - she said.

\- Here I am honey, here I am. - he said, and kissed her forehead.

\- Dad, I'll be out. - Nicole said, and left.

\- Andy, do not leave me. I can not do this without you. - Sharon shouted with pain she felt.

\- Here I am honey, you will handle. You're a strong woman. - he consoled her.

\- Well Sharon and husband is here, now let's get started. - said Nelson.

\- No ... oh .. arggg ... he did not ... we still have not married ... - said Sharon.

\- It does not matter you ready to begin? - asked Nelson. Sharon nodded uncertainly. Dr. Sharon Nelson prepare Sharon for birth. Andy took her hand to support her.

\- Andy ... I'm afraid that may happen with the baby .. - Sharon said with tears in her eyes.

\- No, do not talk like that. Nothing will happen. Think positively and you will see everything will be fine. - Andy consoled her.

\- Well Sharon, now help me. Push hard and breathe, Push hard. - instructed Nelson. Sharon closed her eyes squeezed the hand of Andy and began to push with all her might.

\- You're doing great Sharon, go, Push. - said Nelson.

\- Come on honey, you can. - Andy said. Sharon was pushing hard she was breathing heavily.

\- Great Sharon, I see the baby's head, breathe deeply and Push. - Instructed Nelson.

\- No, I can't ... - cried Sharon.

\- You can Sharon, help to the baby is born, Push. - Nelson said sternly.

\- Sharon, come on sweetheart, do it for me. - Andy encourage her.

\- Pain ... arggg ... the pain is unbearable. - said Sharon.

\- I know honey, the pain was terrible, but you must do it. You can Sharon. Think about the good things. - he encouraged her. Sharon continued to push with all her might. Suddenly Rusty came to Nicole in the waiting room.

\- Nicole, where's Mom? - he asked, concerned.

\- In the maternity ward, Dad was with her. - she replied. They waited eagerly.

\- Great Sharon remains little Push hard. - Instructed Nelson.

\- Oh ... arggg ... I can kill someone ... - shouted Sharon. Andy held fast the hand of Sharon.

\- Well Sharon, last, last Push. - Instructed Nelson. Sharon closed her eyes and was pushing screaming. After a few seconds she felt the baby left her body, the room was filled with baby crying and Sharon fell exhausted on the pillows. Andy beamed with happiness.

\- Your son is very beautiful Sharon. Will you hold? - said with a smile Nelson. Sharon smiled slightly.

\- Can I take it? - asked Andy happy.

\- Of course. - said Nelson handed the baby to Andy. He could not stop watching his little son.

\- Sharon, he's so beautiful ... - Andy said.

\- Like his father ... - Sharon said. Give it to me. Andy carefully handed the baby to Sharon.

\- Hello sunshine ... I'm your mother and this is your dad. - Sharon said softly.

\- Hello William Flynn ... You're so beautiful gift to us ... - Andy added.

\- You are my little prince ... - Sharon said with a smile.

\- Sharon, the baby looks like both of us. - Andy said.

\- Of course Andy ... I'm sure that will have your chocolate brown eyes. - Sharon said.

\- No, he has your crystal green eyes. - added Andy and kissed her forehead. Now he felt that they have become a real family, the joy that they felt could not be explained ...


	15. Parenting

_**Everyone is very happy with the birth of William ... Sharon and Andy shine with happiness .. But Andy is restless because of Sharon Beck ... Is she really can be dangerous for them?**_

Sharon had been placed in her room. Nicole and Rusty were with them. They enjoyed a lot.

\- Sharon, this little prince is a real beauty. - exclaimed Nicole.

\- Much like Andy, right? - said with a smile Rusty.

\- No, I think it looks like Sharon. - Nicole said.

\- Children, let's take some time, still can not understand it. - said with a smile Sharon. Andy suddenly entered the room.

\- What you discuss while I was gone? -asked Andy and sat next to Sharon.

\- Nothing dad, just discussing to whom like little William. - Nicole said.

\- Hmmm ... So what did you decide? - Andy asked curiously.

\- I think that baby like you and Nicole believes that resembles Sharon. - Rusty said. Andy laughed. At this point all of the team had come.

\- Congratulations Captain ! - all said in one voice. Sharon smiled. She was really happy.

\- We are very happy captain. - said Sykes.

\- Captain, we hope that your son will be like you, and Andy. Brave guy who is not afraid of anything. - Julio said.

\- I'm sure it will be so, thank you. - Sharon said.

\- I hope that the baby will not like Andy. - joked Provenza.

\- Hey! - Andy said and hugged his friend.

\- How beautiful angel ... - Patrice said. Sharon, it will be very handsome man.

\- Emily and Ricky are here now? - asked Provenza.

\- No, they travel to Los Angeles. - Sharon said.

\- When they see their little brother will enchant. - said Sykes. Andy and Sharon beaming with happiness. William was really a great gift for them. When everyone had left and they were alone, Andy wanted to talk with Sharon.

\- Sharon, I know you're tired from birth, but ... - he began to speak.

\- But what? - she asked.

\- You know, I was very scared that it may happen something to you or our baby. - he said. Sharon grabbed his hand gently.

\- I know that, but it's okay, do not worry. - Sharon said. He nodded.

\- Yes that is right. But Sharon Beck could do anything to hurt you. When I realized from Provenza that she had a weapon, I froze with fear. - Andy said sadly.

\- Andy, I'm a cop, I know how to deal with such people. - she consoled him.

\- I know, but you were pregnant Sharon, in this condition would not be easy to handle. To the birth there were yet three weeks, but because of Sharon Beck ... - Andy said fiercely.

\- Shshttt ... Be quiet. Is not a joyful in on one side? - interrupted with a smile Sharon. She took the baby in her arms and looked at Andy.

\- Our son is now with us. There is no greater joy than that. - Sharon said softly. Andy smiled and walked closer to her.

\- Wonderful is ... - said Andy stroking his son.

\- Will you hold it Lieutenant Flynn? - Sharon said jokingly. She handed the baby carefully to Andy. When he took in his hands William, as if time had stopped.

\- I have not felt so happy. - he said quietly. Sharon smiled. In the room went Emily and Ricky.

\- Mom ... - Emily whispered softly.

\- Come here. - Sharon said softly. When Emily and Ricky saw William they were left without words.

\- He's so cute ... - Emily said.

\- Yes, hello William .. - Ricky added.

\- Andy, can I take it? - Emily asked with a smile. Andy nodded.

\- Sure, why you ask? Come on William, your sister Emily wants to hug you. - Andy said quietly, handing the baby. When Sharon saw that William snuggle to Emily, she smiled.

\- Look Mom, he recognized me. - Emily said cheerfully.

\- Yes dear, ihe recognized his sister. - Sharon said. William suddenly began to cry.

\- Oh my God! I think he wants his mother. - Emily said, handing William to Sharon.

\- My little prince is hungry? Do you want Mommy to feed you? - Sharon spoke softly to the baby while nursing.

\- Mom, I'm sorry that I will tell you this but ... - Emily said.

\- What's wrong? - asked Sharon.

\- Well ... Ricky, do you explain? - Emily said.

\- Please, Emily, do not place the this difficult task to me. - Ricky said. Andy was surprised by their reactions.

\- Will you tell me in the end? - Sharon said sternly.

\- Well ... Yesterday weh we talked, I told you that ... we will be visiting you for seven days because of the birth of William. But things went wrong ... and suddenly we appeared urgent work and... We can not stand still and must now travel back to New York. - Emily said. Sharon looked at her coldly.

\- Oh, Emily ... I can not believe ... William was born until today, and you tell me that ... - Sharon said angrily.

\- Mom, understand us, please ... - Emily said.

\- We also want to be here, but ... - Ricky added.

\- Well, Sharon, do not get mad. They will visit us soon when they are free. - Andy said.

\- Yes, very soon. - Emily said.

\- Well, I will not get angry. But promise me, that next time will be with us for a long time. - Sharon said.

\- Of course Mom. - Ricky said. They kissed William and left. When Sharon feed William she sang a lullaby. Andy admired her voice.

\- You sing very nice. - he whispered. She smiled softly.

\- He fell asleep immediately. - said Sharon and put the baby in the cradle beside her.

\- I hope that he will not wake up. - Andy said.

\- It's impossible Andy. Babies wake up at any time of night. - Sharon said looking at her son.

\- Okay ... But you also need to rest. You are tired a lot. - Andy said and hugged Sharon.

\- When I'm in your arms, everything is wonderful. - she said quietly and snuggled into Andy.


	16. Where's Rusty?

**_So ... Sharon Beck was with Rusty ... Sharon and Andy are very worried ... All cops are trying to find Rusty ... They saved Rusty and Sharon Beck committed suicide by throwing off a bridge ... Rusty not regrets about the death of his biological mother. For him, his mother is only Sharon ..._**

2 days later ...

Sharon and Andy were already at home with William. They were in the nursery and tried to put him to sleep.

\- Come sunshine, it's time to sleep ... - Sharon said. William was crying a lot and she did not know why.

\- Sharon, why he cry so much? - asked Andy worried and sat beside her.

\- I see that you can not endure your son crying Lieutenant Flynn? - joked Sharon.

\- No, I can not see how be suffering. - Andy said.

\- I fed him, changed diapers, but still does not want to sleep. - Sharon said worried.

\- Perhaps we are old to care for a baby? - Andy said desperately.

\- If we were so old, I would not be able to get pregnant and give birth to a baby. - she said.

\- Well, I joked. But I just can not understand why he was crying so much ... - said Andy. Sharon got up from bed and began pacing around the room with the baby in her arms. William suddenly stopped crying.

\- Oh, Sharon ... You do a miracle ... He immediately stopped crying. - Andy exclaimed. Sharon smiled. She put William in the cradle. She and Andy went quietly in the living room. They sat exhausted on the couch.

\- Your son very tired me ... - Sharon said. Andy sighed.

\- It's not just my son, the character is like yours. - Andy said.

\- My character? Am I an evil? - Sharon asked looking at Andy.

\- Maybe Captain ... You're ... a devil woman who stole my heart ... - he said, and pulled her to him.

\- I miss you ... - he whispered.

\- I, too, but we are not so free ... we have a son who needs us ... - she said quietly.

\- I know, but he currently sleeps and Rusty's out ... I love you. - he said and kissed her gently. William suddenly started to cry again. Andy sighed.

\- Yes, I accept ... and life will be so ... - said Andy. Sharon smiled and went to the nursery. In the evening, Sharon was preparing dinner while Andy was taking care of the baby.

\- Rusty still not returned, I started to worry. - Sharon said uneasily.

\- Calm down, he is young and might not come back early. - Andy said.

\- Even so, he always calls me. This time seems to be something different. - she said, and sat down.

\- You exaggerate ... - Andy said.

\- I'm afraid Andy, Sharon Beck ... She is in jail, but ... can escape and find Rusty. - she said. Andy put the baby on the bed and sat next to Sharon.

\- Do not worry, nothing will happen. - he consoled her. It took another few hours ... Rusty still not come home and did not answer calls. Sharon became worried.

\- No, I can not Andy. He does not answer my calls. I'm afraid that something happened to him. - Sharon said. Andy also doubt. Suddenly Provenza called.

\- Hello, Andy, I'm sorry that I say this but ... Sharon Beck escaped from prison ... - said Provenza. Andy went into shock.

\- But how come she escaped Luie? How is it possible? - Andy asked angrily.

\- I do not know Andy, this woman's is dangerous. - Provenza said. Sharon heard everything and grabbed the phone from the hands of Andy.

\- Lieutenant Provenza, a few hours we can not connect with Rusty, is it possible to Sharon Beck took him with her? - she asked, worried.

\- Captain, I did not know that. We will report on the search of Sharon Beck, do not worry we will find Rusty. - Provenza said.

\- Thank you, but please hurry up and if you learn something call me immediately. - Sharon said and hung up. Andy hugged her.

\- Do not worry, everything will be fine. - Andy said, but he was worried too. Sharon began to cry. The doubts of Sharon that Rusty is with his biological mother - Sharon Beck were acquitted. He really was with her but not on his own.

\- I did what you wanted, but you have to promise me that will not endanger the life of my mother. - Rusty said.

\- Your mother? I am your real mother, not her! - shouted Sharon Beck.

\- Yes, you are right. She is not my biological mother, but she loves me like his own son, even Andy loves me as his son. They made me a person mom, and you decide to leave me. - Rusty said with tears in his eyes.

\- You mean that you love Sharon Raydor more than your own mother? - shouted Sharon Beck.

\- Perhaps. She never yelling at me as you. She takes care of me, she loves me like a real mother. - Rusty said.

\- Be quiet! - Beck said sternly. - You mean you love Sharon Raydor more than his own mother? - Shouted Sharon Beck.

\- Perhaps. She never yelling at me as you. She takes care of me, he loves me like a real mother. - Rusty said.

\- Be quiet! - Beck said sternly. Sharon could not find a place of affliction.

\- Andy I have to find Rusty, I have to find my son. - Sharon screamed loudly.

\- Sharon, calm down. We'll find him, I assure you. Provenza will call us when get information. - Andy said.

\- No, I can not anymore. I have to find my son. Sharon Beck is capable of anything. - Sharon said crying. Suddenly Provenza called. Sharon picked up the phone.

\- Lt. there are any news? - she asked immediately.

\- Yes, Captain. We found the place where is Rusty through his cell phone. - he said. Sharon sighed.

\- Where is? - Sharon asked worried.

\- At a remote location of your home, but it is close to the LAPD. Usually a place where are gather beggars. - Provenza said. Sharon went into shock.

\- Beggars? But what there looking for my son? - she said.

\- Surely, Sharon Beck brought him there. I'll give you the address to come into place. - Provenza said. Sharon immediately took a sheet and wrote the address.

\- We should go to this address. - Sharon said.

\- Yes. - Andy said.

\- William? To whom will we leave? - asked Sharon.

\- I called Nicole, she will take care of our son. - Andy said. When Nicole came Sharon and Andy went to the place where were the other cops.

\- Louie, where are they? - Andy asked.

\- Behind this building consist of. - he said.

\- We have to find Rusty. - Sharon said worried.

\- Do not worry, Captain. - Provenza said. Sharon Beck heard voices and went ahead with Rusty. Next to them was a bridge.

\- Stay away or thrown from the bridge along with Rusty! - she screamed.

\- Oh no! Rusty! - Sharon said and began to cry. Andy hugged her.

\- Relax, nothing will happen. - Andy said.

\- Sharon Beck, drop Rusty, you are caught by the police. - said Provenza. The two cops managed to save Rusty. He ran to Sharon and hugged her tight.

\- Mom ... - he said, crying.

\- Rusty ... It's over dear, it's over, calm down. - Sharon said and kissed her son.

\- I hate you all! Sharon Raydor! You blacken my life! I hate you! - cried Sharon Beck and suddenly lunged across the bridge. Everyone was shocked. Provenza and Andy went to check. Rusty was still crying. Andy approached them.

\- She's dead. - he said.

\- Dead? - Rusty said and hugged stronger Sharon. They went home. Nicole was holding William in her arms.

\- I'm sorry about what happened ... Rusty - said sadly Nicole.

\- She's dead. - he said.

\- We did not expect that she could be suicide. You have no fault. - Andy said.

\- Rusty, calm down. Sharon Beck ... Your mother ... Now is a better place ... - said with tears in her eyes Sharon.

\- You are my mother. - he said and hugged her again. When Nicole left, Andy was in the nursery with William. Sharon was in the room with Rusty.

\- You're tired, you can sleep. - she said.

\- Mom ... I do not regret that she was dead. - Rusty said. Sharon looked at him sadly.

\- Why? - she asked.

\- She left me. I was a bum, homeless for years. Everything was for her. You made me a real person. - he said. Sharon smiled.

\- I know honey. But we should not blame other people. She made many mistakes. But remember: The good people always win. You're good and you're my son. I am proud of that. I am proud that I have such a son. - Sharon said. Rusty hugged her.

\- I love you Mom. - he said.

\- I too, honey. - Sharon said. The two hugged stronger.


	17. Romantic proposal

**_So ... Rusty already recovered from the shock ... Andy makes a romantic surprise to Sharon and proposes marriage ..._**

The next morning Rusty was more relaxed. Sharon had prepared breakfast and stern William. Andy was getting ready for work.

\- Rusty, how are you feeling? - Sharon asked anxiously.

\- I'm fine, Mom, do not worry. I'm better. - Hhe replied with a smile. Sharon smiled softly.

\- Well, I have to go. Rusty will you be at home? - Andy asked.

\- Yes of course. Why are you asking me? - he said. Sharon listened.

\- Tonight I asked Nicole to come to both care for William. - Andy said.

\- Why? I'm right here? - asked Sharon. Andy laughed.

\- Yes dear, but tonight I want to take you to a special place. - Andy said. Sharon was surprised.

\- Why did I not know about this? - she said.

\- You already know. I have a surprise for you. Get ready, while Nicole arrives. - Andy said and gently kissed Sharon. He gave a kiss to his son and left. Rusty is smiling. Sharon was totally confused. "Surprise? What a surprise?" - she asked herself. In the evening, Sharon dressed formal black dress and she lowered her hair. Nicole had already arrived. She and Rusty played with little William while Andy went to the room upon Sharon to see if she is ready. He looked at her with admiration.

\- Oh, Andy ... I did not know that you came. - she said, and smiled. Andy approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

\- You're very beautiful ... I am the happiest man in the world ... I love you ... - he said, and kissed her gently.

\- Well, Lieutenant ... Where are we going? - asked Sharon.

\- This is a surprise. You'll just follow me. - Andy said, extending his hand to her.

\- Are you going out? - asked with a smile Nicole.

\- Yes, but I do not actually want to be parted from William. - Sharon said and looked at her son.

\- Do not worry, we will care much about him. I'm his sister and Rusty is his brother. - Nicole said. Rusty nodded. Sharon kissed her son, but she still could not be separated from him.

\- Sharon, please. - Andy said.

\- So it's hard to part with my son. - Sharon said.

\- I know, honey, but we will be back soon. Now do you understand how I feel when I leave you and William here and go to work? - Andy said. He took her jacket, kissed William and they walked to the special place. Sharon and Andy arrived at a place where there was not much light. Sharon was surprised. What would they make of this dark and deserted place? Andy helped Sharon to go out of the car. He led her down was hilly place.

\- Andy, what are we doing here? This place is really ... scary. - Sharon said. Even if she was a cop, but she was a woman and that dark and hilly location frightened her. When they got to the bottom, Sharon noticed flickering light.

\- Andy, here light is visible light. - she said, and put her "Darth Raydor" glasses. Andy smiled.

\- Only follow me my sweetheart, you will soon understand why we are here. The more they approached to the light, the more they could hear the soft, romantic music ... When they finally arrived at the mysterious place, the eyes of Sharon filled with tears. In front of her, she saw a lit candle in the shape of heart, a romantic dinner and two musicians who played the violin. Andy smiled.

\- Do you like? - he asked. Sharon looked at him lovingly.

\- I love Andy ... this surprise ... This is really wonderful ... - Sharon said happily. They sat at the table, the musicians behind them playing romantic music. Andy wanted to make a marriage proposal.

\- Sharon ... - he said quietly. I do not know where to start. I am very happy to be with a woman like you ... You're like the sun, you're like water, you are these words that I can not say ... only thing I can say is that ... I love you Sharon ... you're my favorite Sharon, you're the mother of my child ... you are my life ... Sharon listened delightful.

\- I love you, Andy ... - Sharon said softly. Andy smiled.

\- If I have made mistakes in the past ... today I want to forgive me for everything ... for the pain that I have caused, to all meaningless disputes ... forgive me ... - said Andy. Sharon grabbed his hand gently.

\- The past is past Andy ... You did not do nothing with which to hurt me ... All those disputes were actually the beginning of our great love ... - Sharon said with a smile.

\- I want to spend my entire life with you and with our son ... - said Andy and handed a ring to Sharon.

\- Today is very special and difficult day for me ... Sharon ... I love you ... Will you marry me? - asked Andy awaiting a response. Sharon was left without words. She smiled softly. The music was much more than romantic.

\- Yes ... yes ... Andy I agree to be your wife forever ... - said Sharon. Andy was now the happiest man in the world. He carefully put the ring on her hand. They kissed tenderly ... They began to dance slowly and gently romantic music.

\- I did not know you were so romantic ... Andy - said Sharon.

\- Yes, I'm full of surprises. - he said.

\- I love you ... - whispered Sharon dancing.

\- I also ... I love you madly ... - Andy said, they kissed passionately, as if tonight was their only and eternal ...


	18. The accident

**_So ... Andy suffers an accident and loses his memory for a while ... Sharon's heart is filled with sadness and pain ... Will he remember anything? And when?_**

In the evening Sharon and Andy went home tired. When they saw Nicole and Rusty slept with William, they left without words.

\- Andy see them. It's so beautiful. - Sharon said quietly.

\- Yes dear, let's not wake them. - Andy whispered.

\- Yes, but we have to take William out of the hands of Nicole. He'll get hungry and start to cry. - Sharon said softly. Andy nodded. He quietly took William from Nicole and with Sharon went into their bedroom. William began to cry. Sharon nurse him carefully.

\- Come sunshine, you are hungry, right? - Sharon said quietly to her son.

\- Sharon, you're a great mother. I admire you. - Andy said with a smile. Sharon smiled softly.

\- Well Lieutenant Flynn. Really thank you for a wonderful evening and wonderful marriage proposal, but now hold your son. - said Sharon and handed William to Andy. He sighed.

\- Hey, you want a lullaby? - asked Andy to baby. Sharon smiled. He began to sing softly. William instantly fell asleep in the arms of his father. He put William gently in the cradle.

\- I did not know that you sing so good. Our son loves you very much. He never sleeps so fast in my arms. But when you hugged him, he fell asleep immediately. - Sharon said. Andy smiled and approached her.

\- Maybe it's our strong relations ... A strong relationship between father and son. - Andy said and gently kissed Sharon. The next morning when Sharon woke up, she noticed that Andy has already left. She went into the living room where they Nicole and Rusty.

\- Good morning Sharon. - Nicole said.

\- Good morning. - she replied sleepily.

\- Good morning, Mom. - Rusty said.

\- Good morning, dear. Do you know where is Andy? - she asked immediately.

\- Dad said that there was emergency and left. - Nicole said. Sharon nodded.

\- Yesterday I fell asleep here. - Nicole said.

\- Yes, we decided not to wake you. - said with a smile Sharon and prepare breakfast. All day Sharon took care of William and had not had time to call Andy. She tried to contact him several times but unsuccessfully. In the evening, she and Rusty have eat dinner, Sharon began to worry about the delay of Andy. She decided to call Provenza.

\- Hello, Lieutenant, I'm Captain Sharon. - she said.

\- Yes, Captain, how can I help you? - he asked.

\- Do you know where is Andy? I worry a lot. - explained Sharon.

\- Yes, we had a very important case, he is at a crime scene, trying to catch suspects for murder. - Provenza said.

\- Oh, I see. Just worried when he do not answer my calls. He's well, right? - Sharon said.

\- Do not worry. If there is any problem, you know. - Provenza said. They shut their phones.

\- Mom, Andy is okay? - Rusty asked.

\- Yes, it's just been at a crime scene, there's nothing to worry about. - said Sharon and took William in her arms. When passed another two hours, Sharon was already tense. She doubted that there was something wrong. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Lieutenant Provenza.

\- Hello, Captain ... - said he worried.

\- Lieutenant? Did something happen? - she asked.

\- Andy ... - he said.

\- Andy? What about Andy? - Sharon asked worried.

\- Captain, Andy was taken to hospital. - Provenza said. Sharon sat on the bed.

\- In the hospital? But why? - she said.

\- He has a fight with suspects, he had bleeding head, come quickly. He is currently in surgery. - Provenza said. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

\- Mom, what's happening? - Rusty asked.

\- Rusty ... Andy had bleeding in his head ... He was taken to hospital and is currently in the surgery. Must necessarily go to him. Take care for William, I'll call Nicole to arrived at the hospital. - Sharon said.

\- Do not worry Mom, you see, Andy will be fine. - Rusty said, Sharon left. When she and Nicole arrived at the hospital, the operation was over.

\- Lieutenant, how's Andy? - Sharon asked anxiously.

\- He - just come out of surgery. - Provenza said. The doctor came out of the operating room.

\- Doctor, how is Andy? - asked Sharon.

\- Doctor, my father is ok? - asked Nicole.

\- Calm down, the operation was successful. He will recover soon. There is no internal bleeding. - said the doctor. All rejoiced much.

\- So it's completely well? - Sharon said. The doctor looked cold.

\- I'm sorry, but ... there's a problem ... - said the doctor.

\- But what? - asked Nicole.

\- Doctor, what's happening? - asked Provenza.

\- With strong hitting of the head, the patient received a temporary loss of memory. That will not remember anything for a while. - said the doctor. Everyone was in shock.

\- How do not will remember? How much time? - asked worried Sharon.

\- I can not clarify how. Sometimes days, sometimes months, sometimes even years ... ... - he said. Nicole wept lightly. Sharon fainted. When Sharon was fine, she asked to see Andy. He was already out of the anesthetic. She went into his room.

\- Andy ... - Sharon said softly, with tears in her eyes and grabbed his hand. He did not remember anything.

\- Excuse me, but ... Who are you? - Andy asked. Sharon could not believe it.

\- Do not you remember me? I'm Sharon, your favorite Sharon. I am the mother of your child Andy. Do not you remember me? - she said, and wept.

\- Sorry, but ... I do not remember anything Mrs. - he said. Sharon's heart was filled with pain. She looked sad at Andy and wept loudly.


	19. Last hope

_**Andy still can not regain his memory. Sharon and everyone else trying to help him remember. Sharon is convinced that he will regain his memory ...**_

Andy could not remember anything. Sharon continued to cry while Nicole and Provenza went in the room. Nicole was also desperate because of the condition of her father. She put her hand on the shoulder of Sharon. She wiped her tears and left her chair.

\- Nicole, I need fresh air, stay with your father. - Sharon said softly. Nicole nodded sadly. Sharon could not stand more to Andy when she knew that he do not remembers nothing. He don't told her "Sharon" or "honey" as always. He told her 'Mrs.'. It really touched very Sharon. She was devastated. Provenza approached her.

\- Captain, I know this is a big pain and regret much. I also suffer for my friend. But I am convinced that he will regain his memory. We just have to be a little patient. - soothed her uncertain he. Sharon nodded sadly. She saw in front of her Amy and Julio.

\- Captain, sorry. Lieutenant Flynn will be fine, do not worry. - Amy said.

\- Yes, just should not lose hope. - Julio said. Sharon smiled sadly with tears in her eyes. She led them in Andy's room, where it was Nicole.

\- Lieutenant Flynn, we hope that will soon fix. - Julio said. Andy looked at them strangely. As if he had never seen them. Sharon stood beside Nicole.

\- I'm sorry, but ... I do not remember anything. Can you imagine? - Andy said. Amy and Julio looked at each other. They were also very upset by the situation.

\- I'm Detective Amy Sykes, from the department. - Amy said.

\- I'm a detective Julio Sanchez. - Julio said. Andy nodded confused. His head was like a fog.

\- Mrs. Sharon, can we talk with you outside? - asked the doctor.

\- Of course. - Sharon said and left the room.

\- Is there a problem? - she asked.

\- No, I just wanted to talk about the state of Mr. Flynn. - said the doctor.

\- I am listening to you. - Sharon said tensely.

\- The status of Mr. Flynn is delicate. He underwent major surgery. At first I thought that he could not lose his memory, but the shot was very strong, so he does not remember anything. But do not worry, I hope that he will soon regain his memory. Have faith. - said the doctor. Sharon looked at him coldly.

\- Are you sure? - asked Sharon. I want the truth Doctor. However painful it may be the truth ... I just want this ... I do not want lies ...

\- Good. I will not lie. He will surely regain his memory, be sure. But how long can take this ... Initially still ... I can only take a few days ... sometimes weeks, months ... but may take more time ... years ... - said doctor. Sharon took a deep breath. She really was not sure what to believe. Everything seemed lie ...

2 days later ...

Andy was already at home. Sharon, Nicole and Rusty laid much care for him. Every day they tried to help him to remember something. But the hope of Sharon dying every day less. William suddenly began to cry.

\- Sharon, I'll see. - Nicole said.

\- No, Nicole stay with your father, he is probably hungry. I'll take care of William. - Sharon said.

\- William? Nicole, whose child is William? - Andy asked. Nicole's eyes filled with tears. Rusty looked sad. He did not even remember his son. While Sharon nursing William, she remembered all the good moments before the accident. She could not understand how that happens with them. He had proposed marriage just one day before this terrible accident and now he could not remember anything. She was losing hope. In the evening, Andy sat on the bed, thinking. He wanted to remember something, but his attempts were unsuccessful. Sharon entered the room along with William in her arms. She sat beside him. Andy looked at William and smiled.

\- Andy, do not you want to lull your son? - asked Sharon looking into his brown eyes.

\- Sharon, I ... - Andy said.

\- I know. You do not remember anything, but William does not want to sleep in my arms. Only you can do it. - said Sharon and William suddenly stretched his little hand and grabbed the shirt of Andy. Andy smiled. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

\- Look, he wants his father. - she said joyfully. Andy took William into their own hands and started singing a lullaby to his son. "Even if he do not remember anything, he has the quality to calm his son. He will remember." - said to herself Sharon. When Andy put William in the cradle, Sharon handed him a photo album.

\- What is this? - he asked surprised.

\- Photo Album, inside are our photos. I want to see them, maybe ... you'll remember something. Just view. - Sharon said softly. They sat on the bed and began to examine all photos.

\- Look at this. This is the wedding of Nicole. Then we were not together. - Sharon said showing the photo.

\- That is, how many years ago? - Andy asked. Sharon looked at him sadly.

\- 2 years ago. - she replied. This is a photograph that was taken during an important event not later than 1 year.

\- Sharon ... We are together how long? - Andy asked. Sharon was ready to cry, but fighting back tears.

\- Actually, Andy ... We have been together for about one year. You was very stubborn and managed to win my heart. About a month ago was born William. - Sharon said. Andy took his head in confusion.

\- Before this incident you propose me marriage to a very desolate but at the same time very romantic place. - she added.

\- I have been very romantic ... - he said with a smile.

\- You always smile Andy. You are very romantic. - Sharon said, smiling softly.

\- Sharon, so much want to remember for you, for my children, for my friends ... - he said sadly. Sharon took his hand.

\- Do not worry. You will remember very soon. Do not lose hope. When you remembered everything will be again very happy as before. - she said. Sharon was already convinced that Andy will regain his memory.


	20. Broken

**_Andy can not withstand more of yourself. Sharon is without any hope ... Is Andy will regain his memory? Whether their relationship with Sharon will again be strong as before?_**

The next morning Sharon was preparing breakfast. Andy and Rusty sat on the couch in the living room.

\- Breakfast is ready, come. - Sharon said. Rusty nodded, but Andy does not respond. Sharon noticed.

\- Rusty, you go, we will come shortly. - Sharon said. Rusty went into the kitchen, Sharon sat next to Andy.

\- Andy, what's the problem? - she asked.

\- No problem, just do not feel well. - he said. Sharon put her hand over his face.

\- Look at me. Are you not hungry, do not you want to have breakfast with us? - Sharon said. Andy looked at her sadly.

\- Sharon, I'm not hungry and I do not eat, please do not force me. - Andy said. Sharon nodded.

\- As you wish. - Sharon said, and went into the nursery to William. She took him in her arms, went into the living room and handed him to Andy.

\- Hold your son. - she said, and smiled. Andy took carefully William and started playing with him.

\- Mom, I need to go out, do not wait for me to dinner. - Rusty said.

\- You go out so early and not come home until the evening? - she said.

\- I'll be with friends, do not worry. - he said.

\- Well, call if there is anything. - Sharon said. Rusty nodded, kissed his mother and get out. Sharon began to wash the dishes. She sometimes looked at Andy and smiled when she saw how he entertains with William. Suddenly the phone rang. Sharon wiped her hands and raised her phone. It was Lieutenant Provenza.

\- Lieutenant. - she said.

\- Captain, everyone here is worried about Andy. How is he? - asked Provenza. Sharon sighed.

\- Good. - she said quietly.

\- Any change? He remembered something? - he asked.

\- No, not yet. He tries to remember, but... **-** Sharon said sadly.

\- I understand. He will remember, I'm sure. - Provenza said.

\- Hope Lieutenant, I hope. - Sharon said and hung up. When Sharon finished with work, she went into the living room where are Andy and William.

\- What you do father and son? - she asked.

\- Just play. - he said and kissed his son. Sharon was anxious he remembered everything. He adored William, perhaps he would soon remember everything ... In the evening Sharon singing a lullaby to William .. Andy was in the balcony. He looked down from the 12 floor and screamed. Sharon was afraid, leave William in the cradle and went out on the balcony. She hugged Andy.

\- Relax ... I'm here ... Let's go inside. - said Sharon and took Andy to the room. He sat on the bed thoughtful. Sharon leaned over him.

\- Andy what happened? Why shouted so loudly? - Sharon asked anxiously. Andy began to cry like a child. Sharon sat beside him.

\- Andy, do not worry. Everything will be fine. - she soothed him.

\- No, Sharon ... Nothing will be alright ... With each day more choke in this meaningless world ... I do not remember anything ... I do not remember you, do not remember my family, my children ... - said Andy crying.

\- Andy, do not lose hope. You will remember, I beg you not do so. - Sharon said, her eyes filled with tears.

\- Stop Sharon! Do not comfort me more! I lost my memory, lost the meaning of life ... You do not lose anything ... I lost everything ... - Andy yelled. The words of Andy offended many Sharon. Her eyes filled with tears and deep sorrow and pain filled her heart.

\- You're wrong about Andy ... I also lost many valuable things ... You lose your memory, and I lost my favorite Andy ... I lost you Andy ... - Sharon said crying. Andy looked at her coldly and left the room. Sharon continued to cry. She had already lost all hope of Andy's recovery. When Rusty went saw Andy on the couch. He was surprised. He entered the room of Sharon and saw that she still not sleeps.

\- Mom. - he said.

\- Come to me sweetie. - she said quietly. He noticed her bloodshot eyes.

\- You're crying? - Rusty asked sadly.

\- Do not worry, just a little cry. - Sharon said without strength.

\- Andy ... - Rusty began to speak, but Sharon stopped him.

\- Please Rusty, does not talk about Andy. - she said.

\- Why, what's wrong? - he asked.

\- I just do not want to talk now, please. Go to your room, we'll talk tomorrow. - Sharon said and gave a kiss to Rusty. He nodded, confused and went to his room. Sharon wept again ...


	21. Piece by piece

**_So .. The condition of Andy does not change ... He still does not remember anything ... In the evening, Sharon heard a strange noise. She goes into the living room and saw Andy unconscious on the floor. She's worried about his condition. Whether he will regain his memory?_**

The next morning Sharon again preparing breakfast and Nicole was a guest. She was very worried about the condition of her father. Sharon handed her a cup of coffee and sat down beside her. Rusty was with William, Andy was still asleep in the room.

\- Sharon, I am very afraid that my father will not regain his memory. - Nicole said sadly. Sharon looked at her coldly.

\- Nicole, I'm not sure about that. But to regain his memory, nothing mean. - Sharon said, sipping her coffee. Nicole looked at her questioningly.

\- But ... Sharon, why say that? - she asked thoughtfully. Sharon sighed.

\- Look, Nicole ... I love a lot your father, but then the words that he said yesterday ... - explained Sharon and stopped.

\- Wait a minute ... What words? I do not understand anything. Tell me in detail. - Nicole said. Sharon left her chair and began pacing in the living room.

\- It's hard to explain everything. Yesterday your father shouted. He said that he had lost his memory, and I have not lost anything. These words hurt me a lot Nicole. I lost Andy ... Yeah, he lost his memory, but I lost the love of my life ... - Sharon said with tears in her eyes. Nicole hugged her.

\- Sharon, calm down. He did not say it on purpose. He does not remember anything, no offense to those words that are uttered over the loss of his memory. I assure you that if he could remember everything, he would never tell you these things. He loves you. - Nicole said.

\- I know Nicole. But just as if these words were ... .. - said Sharon.

\- Forget about those words Sharon. Relax. You breastfeed William, be calm. - Nicole said. Sharon nodded sadly. At this point, Andy came to them.

\- Dad, how are you feeling? - asked Nicole.

\- I do not know. Strange. If not live. I do not remember anything. - Andy said sadly. Nicole put her hand on his shoulder.

\- No Dad, you will remember. Be strong, though you're a cop. - said with a smile Nicole. Sharon began to wash the dishes and glasses.

\- Sharon I have to go. - Nicole said.

\- I thought you would stay for breakfast. - Sharon said.

\- No, I really can not. Excuse me. See you later. - Nicole said. She kissed her father and Sharon, and left. Sharon put a breakfast to Andy. She was cold with him. He took her hand. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

\- Sharon, can we talk? - he asked in a low voice.

\- For what? I think we spoke enough yesterday. - Sharon said as if she was about to cry.

\- Sorry Sharon. I know I was rude with you, sorry. I did not mean it, forgive me. I do not remember anything Sharon. So much want to remember everything. - Andy said sadly. Sharon turned to him with tears in her eyes. Just then William began to cry. Sharon dropped his hand.

\- Keep with the breakfast, I have to breastfeed William. - Sharon said, and went into the nursery. Andy continued his breakfast and to him came Rusty.

\- William cries a lot, right? - Rusty said, and smiled.

\- Yes, you are right. He cries a lot, especially when he wants his mother. - Andy said. Rusty looked sad.

\- He wants his mother, but he also needs his father. - Rusty said. Andy looked at him.

\- What do you mean? - Andy said.

\- I want to tell you that you need to take care of William. You need to spend more time with your son. - Rusty said. Andy thought.

\- Rusty, I do not remember anything. I do not remember neither Sharon nor children, nor work, nor my friends. - Andy said sadly.

\- Andy, it does not matter. Mom hurts a lot when saw you away from her and William. Please Andy. Be more time with Mom and William. They need you. I'm sure that you'll remember everything. But until then, please fill that emptiness in the soul of my mother. - Rusty said. Andy nodded sadly. Sharon had done to feed her son. She sat on the bed with William and hummed a quiet song. Suddenly came Andy. Sharon was surprised.

\- I was not expecting you here Andy. - Sharon said softly. He sat down beside her.

\- I know, but I just wanted to be with you. - Andy said.

\- You do not remember anything? - Sharon said looking into his brown eyes.

\- Yes, I don't remember. But I want to be more time with you and William, then I might remember something. - Andy said. He stroked William when he took his hand.

\- Hey ... - Andy said, smiling. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. Everything seemed that Andy remembers everything.

\- He loves his father. - Sharon said.

\- Sharon, how we met? - Andy asked.

\- We ... met in different circumstances. The only thing I can say is that in the beginning we had a rocky relationship. Constantly we labored. But gradually this relationship has become friendship, and now ... now you and I are in love. Even if you do not remember anything, your love for me will not diminish. - Sharon said with a sad smile. Andy eager to remember everything. In the evening, when Sharon put William in the cradle, she suddenly heard a strange noise. It was in the living room. When Rusty started to cry Sharon was frightened. She went into the living room and saw Andy lying on the floor unconscious.

\- Oh, my God! Rusty, what happened? - she asked, worried.

\- I do not know Mom, when I came he was on the ground. - Rusty said worried.

\- Rusty, call 911. We need to go to the hospital. - Sharon said. She was scared about the condition of Andy.


	22. Joy

_**Andy remembers everything ... all are very happy ... Sharon is delighted that Andy remembers everything and everything is as before ...**_

All were in the hospital. Sharon was holding William in her arms. She was very worried. All the team had come to support her.

\- Captain, how is Lieutenant Flynn? - Amy asked.

\- I do not know, now doctors examined him. - Sharon said sadly.

\- But how it all happened? - Provenza asked worried.

\- I have no idea. Just I heard some noise. I went into the living room and saw him on the ground unconscious. - Sharon said with tears in her eyes.

\- Do not worry, Captain, Lieutenant Flynn will be better. - Julio said.

\- I hope. - she said. Nicole walked over to Sharon.

\- Sharon, the doctor wants to talk with you. - she said. Sharon nodded and went to the doctor's office. She sat down with fear of what is about to hear.

\- Doctor, how is Andy? - asked Sharon. The doctor smiled slightly.

\- Mrs. Sharon, do not worry. Mr. Andy is very well. - said the doctor. Sharon was surprised.

\- Well? But he fainted to the ground unconscious ... - Sharon said.

\- It was the effect of the drugs. The large amount of drugs led him to this state, but there is nothing to worry about. As far found that Mr. Andy hit his head a second time. - explained the doctor.

\- For the second time? Is that bad? - Sharon asked nervously.

\- No, in most cases, a second punch can cause the return of the memory. - said the doctor. Sharon thought.

\- Then ... Does Andy have remembered something? said Sharon.

\- We still do not know. You can see him when he come out of the anesthetic. Check if he remembers something. We will review him again. - said the doctor. Sharon nodded. She was hope that Andy can regains his memory. She left the office. Nicole and Rusty went to her.

\- Sharon, what the doctor said? - Nicole asked holding William in her hands. Sharon took his son.

\- The doctor said that Andy hit his head a second time. - Sharon said.

\- What does it mean? - Rusty asked.

\- This may mean that he can regains his memory. In most cases, the second punch evoked the return of memory. - explained Sharon.

\- So there is hope ...? - Nicole said.

\- Yes Nicole. There is hope that Andy regains his memory. - Sharon said. Provenza approached them.

\- Captain, is there any news? - he asked.

\- Yes lieutenant. I talked with the doctor. Andy hit his head a second time. There is hope that he regains his memory. - Sharon said. Provenza was glad.

\- May be so. But when will we know? - Provenza said.

\- Shortly. We will learn whether he remembers something. - Sharon said. It's been three hours. Andy woke up from the anesthetic. Before him stood Sharon.

\- Andy ... - she said with a trembling voice. She wanted him to call her "Sharon".

\- Where am I? - he said.

\- In the hospital honey. You fainted, you was unconscious for several hours. - Sharon said. Andy rubbed his eyes slightly and looked around.

\- But why I fainted? Oh, it hurts me ... my head hurts .. - he said. Sharon approached him.

\- You hit your head, so it hurts, do not worry. You'll be fine. - Sharon said softly. She was anxious to know whether he remembers everything.

\- Andy, do you remember me? - she asked with fear in her eyes. Andy stared at her questioningly.

\- Sharon ... Of course I rememberyou honey, why I should not remember? - he said. Sharon was filled with happiness. She hugged him hard.

\- Andy, do you remember? What else do you remember? You remember Nicole, do you remember William, Rusty, Provenza ... - she unfinished and Andy stopped her.

\- Stop to list Sharon ... Of course I remember everything. What's wrong? - he asked surprised. Sharon shone with joy. Her eyes filled with tears. Different emotions filled her heart.

\- Andy, you had suffered an accident. Then you lose a lot of blood and lose your memory. You did not remember anything. - explained Sharon. Andy remembered the incident.

\- Yes, I remember the incident. The only thing I do not remember how I lost my memory. - Andy said.

\- It does not matter Andy. You already regained your memory. You remember everything now. - Sharon said, and kissed him. She went into the corridor to brought the news to all.

\- Andy remembered everything, he remembered. - Sharon said with a smile. Everyone was in shock.

\- Dad remember? - Nicole said.

\- Andy regains his memory? - Rusty was wondered.

\- Yes, he is now fully healthy. - Sharon said. She took William into her arms. The team approached her.

\- Captain, this is true? - asked Provenza.

\- Yes Lieutenant, Andy is very well. Come inside. - Sharon said. When they entered the room, the whole team applauded. Andy was surprised.

\- Hey, what happens? Louie, why do everyone applaud? - Andy asked. Provenza hugged his friend.

\- You remember everything Andy, we are very happy. - he said.

\- Congratulations Lieutenant Flynn. - Amy said.

\- We are very excited by the fact Lieutenant, already you remember everything. - Julio said.

\- Dad, I'm so happy. - Nicole said and kissed his father.

\- Andy, still can not believe that you already remember everything. - Rusty said, and hugged him. Sharon held William in her hands and smiled. She was very happy. Andy smiled. He could not remember how exactly has lost his memory, but he was happy that already remembers everything.

2 days later ...

Andy was already at home. He and Sharon cradling William.

\- Sharon, I can not believe what happened. - said Andy looked at his son. Sharon smiled softly.

\- Me too. It was like a nightmare. Even if you shouted at me. - she said. Andy was surprised.

\- I also yelled? - he asked.

\- Yes, you spoke such bad words ... - she said. Andy was in shock ...

\- I can not believe. Sharon, sorry. I do not remember anything. I'm sorry if I've offended you. - Andy said sadly. Sharon took his hand.

\- I know. These words were not uttered by my beloved Andy. - Sharon said. Andy smiled. He gently kissed her lips.

\- I love you. - he said quietly.

\- I love you too... - whispered Sharon. William suddenly began to cry.

\- Oh, I know our live will be so ... He made me jealous of his mother. - said with a smile Andy. Sharon laughed. She was happy that Andy already remembers everything ... Everything was as before ...


	23. Romantic surprise

**_Andy prepares a romantic surprise to Sharon ... Sharon feels the happiest woman in the world ..._**

The next morning Andy woke up in the arms of Sharon. He did not want to wake her. He got quiet and began to get ready for work. He knew that Sharon will be so angry that it was not fully healed and wants to go to the LAPD, but he was determined. Andy looked at his son, who was already awake.

\- Hey, honey, you will not wake your mom right? - he said softly to the baby and stroked him. He kissed his son had just opened the door and Sharon stopped him.

\- Where are you going? - she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Andy turned slightly toward her.

\- Well, Sharon ... - he was wondered what to say ... Sharon stood.

\- At the LAPD, right? - she asked sarcastically. Andy nodded hopelessly. Sharon approached him. She took his hand.

\- You think that will not allow? - Sharon said.

\- Yes, and so I get out quietly. - Andy said.

\- Hmm ... Well, I'll offer you something else. Allows you to go to work. But I have one condition. - Sharon said. Andy was surprised. She was allowed to go to work, but what was the condition?

\- What condition? - he asked.

\- My condition is ... To spend this night with me, just the two. - Sharon said, looking in his chocolate brown eyes. Andy smiled. He pulled her to him.

\- So this was the condition ... - said Andy and gently kissed her lips. Sharon sighed. Andy had regained his memory, everything was so nice ...

\- I love you like crazy ... - said Andy.

\- I also Andy ... I love you very much ... - she said quietly.

\- Oh, I'll prepare a surprise for you tonight. - Andy said. Sharon smiled.

\- Surprise? Okay, but please let's not go to the place as it was when you proposed marriage. - Sharon said and laughed loudly. Andy hugged her.

\- I promise you, will not be so scary. - Andy said. He went out. Sharon took William in her arms and walked into the room of Rusty. He was still asleep.

\- Hey, sleeping beauty ... Time to wake up .. Come on ... - Sharon said, and opened the blinds. Rusty slowly and sleepily opened his eyes.

\- What's happening? - he asked sleepily.

\- Already is morning, time to wake up. - Sharon said.

\- Oh, Mom, let me at least a little sleep. - Rusty asked.

\- Rusty, please. Even William already awake. - Sharon insisted.

\- Oh, well, okay ... - said Rusty red-necked and went into the bathroom to wash his face. Sharon smiled. She prepared breakfast for Rusty and began to breastfeed William. Suddenly the phone rang.

\- Rusty, can you take me the phone? - asked Sharon. He handed the phone to her and went to his room.

\- Nicole, how nice surprise ... - Sharon said.

\- I like to make surprises Sharon. How are you, how is the little William? - she asked.

\- Very well, do not worry. - Sharon said.

\- Well, I talked with my dad a little while ago, he asked me to take care of William tonight while you're out. - Nicole said.

\- Oh, Nicole, if you have work, you're not obliged to come and ... - did not finish her sentence Sharon and Nicole stopped her.

\- Sharon, of course not. I have no work. For William I would do everything he is my brother, you know how much I love him. - Nicole said. Sharon smiled.

\- Thank you very much, see you tonight. - Sharon said. They closed the phone. Andy talked with Provenza to his surprise for Sharon.

\- Do you like this ring will donate to Sharon tonight? - Andy asked. Provenza smiled.

\- Yes, very nice. Apparently you regained your memory. - joked Provenza.

\- Hey, no kidding. Can not you just say what you believe? - Andy said.

\- Good. But you propose marriage to Sharon only 1 week. Now what is the reason of this surprise? - asked surprised Provenza. Andy laughed.

\- Oh, God, Louie. Of course there is no reason. Sharon and I want to take tonight for us, so preparing a special surprise. Try and you can do a surprise for Patrice. - Andy explained. Provenza turned disgruntled his head.

\- Thanks, but I have other ways of romance ... - said Provenza and went into the room for murder. Andy was surprised. "Yes, he has a lot of ways ..." - said to himself, Andy and sat down. In the evening Nicole had already arrived. She and Rusty talking while Sharon brought William.

\- William, come to me sunshine. - Nicole said with a smile. Sharon handed William to her. Rusty stroked him gently.

\- I'll be get ready, excuse me. - Sharon said, and went to her room. She opened her wardrobe, chose a dress with lace in purple and bag in light beige color with beige heels. After five minutes, she was ready and very excited, what will be the surprise. Unnoticeably door was open. Andy approached her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently. He felt the scent of her perfume. Sharon smiled.

\- Are you ready for the big surprise? - Andy asked.

\- Yes, maybe. - Sharon said. They clung to their hands and went into the living room where Nicole and Rusty played with William.

\- We go out, please take care well for William. - Sharon said and kissed her son.

\- Do not worry Sharon will care much about William, you have fun. - Nicole said.

\- Yes Mom, there's nothing to worry about. - Rusty said. Andy smiled.

\- If there is any problem, it is enough to call me. - Sharon said.

\- Sharon Well, we know what to do, go. - said Nicole.

\- Come Sharon. - Andy said, and kissed William and he and Sharon went. When they were in the car, Andy constantly looked to Sharon.

\- Andy, please be careful. Stop looking at me me, look at the road. - said Sharon.

\- You're so beautiful Sharon, can not separate my eyes from you. - Andy said with a smile. Sharon smiled softly.

\- Okay, I know, but now we're in the car, look at the road, does not something happened. - Sharon insisted Andy nodded. When they arrived at the place, Sharon noticed that there are many people.

\- Andy, there are many people ... - she said in surprise.

\- Yes Sharon, you asked me not to be in place as last time. - Andy said. Sharon looked at him coldly.

\- Andy, do you remember my condition? - asked Sharon.

\- Yes of course. - he said.

\- I asked you to be alone together, but there are many people. - she said. Andy smiled.

\- It's part of the surprise, be patient. - he said, and led her to the people. Suddenly a woman came up to Sharon.

\- Are you Captain Sharon? - asked the unknown.

\- Yes, why? - asked Sharon. The woman handed a red rose to Sharon, where there hung card. Sharon was surprised. She wanted to ask the woman, but she was gone. Sharon noticed that Andy also gone.

\- "Here, something strange is happening." - she said to herself. Sharon opened the card and read the inscription: "I love you." Sharon smiled. She continued to move forward in a crowd of people, while a car is not approached her.

\- Captain Sharon? - asked the driver.

\- Yes I am. - Sharon said in shock. She did not understand what was happening.

\- This is for you. - the driver said, handing another red rose also with card. Sharon eagerly opened the card: "You are my life, you are my air, you are my sunshine, I love you ..." She smiled softly. "Oh, Andy ..." - said Sharon herself and keep looking for Andy. She kept pacing the tuple, but there was no sign of Andy. Suddenly to her came at a completely unknown man.

\- Captain Sharon, are you? - asked the stranger.

\- Yes I am. - Sharon said. The man handed a box to her. Sharon was already completely confused. She opened the red box inside found another red rose with red ribbon and card. She opened the card and excitedly read the inscription: "I want to tell you how much I love you, but I can not ... I tried to write it several times, but could not find words to describe my love for you. I love you and always will I love you. Forever yours, Andy. " Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She went ahead and saw the burning heart, within which read: "I love you." Andy stood beside the burning heart. Sharon approached him. He handed the ring to her.

\- I love you Sharon. - he said with a smile.

\- Oh, Andy ... I love you ... - said Sharon and kissed him gently.


	24. Romantic surprise - Part 2

**_So ... Andy surprised Sharon with invitations for their upcoming wedding ... Sharon was over the moon with happiness ... Their love is eternal ..._**

Sharon was still in shock. The surprise of Andy was really romantic. Yes, Andy is really romantic ...

\- You did not want the crowd, but they gave you my roses. - Andy said, smiling. Sharon smiled softly.

\- Andy ... I have no words ... I did not expect such a surprise. I am shocked. - Sharon said.

\- Do you know Sharon, as I wrote at last card ... I can not find words to describe my love for you. I really can not ... I love you. - Andy said. Sharon looked in his chocolate brown eyes lovingly. Suddenly, a crowd of people had disappeared.

\- I promised you to be alone, here, now we are alone. But my surprise is not yet over. - Andy said.

\- There is a surprise? - asked Sharon.

\- Yes, tonight will be only ours. - said Andy and takes Sharon a special hotel where they would be completely alone. Andy took the key of their room and he and Sharon went to the elevator. Sharon suddenly stopped.

\- What happens Sharon? - asked Andy worried. In the eyes of Sharon had a slight fear.

\- Andy, do you remember what happened with that elevator? - Sharon said. Andy looked at the elevator and remembered details from the previous time that they were locked.

\- Well, Sharon .. That once was locked does not mean it will happen again. Be calm, just a night to be here, come. - Andy said. Sharon looked at him coldly.

\- No, Andy, I'm not convinced that we need to get in the elevator. Please, let's climb the stairs. - asked Sharon. Andy nodded. He did not want her to be upset and to remember the awful night. When they walked into the room, Sharon's eyes gleaming. The bed was strewn with leaves of roses. Andy looked at Sharon with a smile. He locked the door and turned off the lights.

\- Andy, what are you doing? - she asked.

\- I just want to be together, nothing more. - he said. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the bed. He began kissing her slowly and passionately.

\- I miss you .. - he said quietly. Sharon smiled.

\- I also ... - whispered Sharon. The night was only theirs. Andy kissed her lips, her neck, pressed her thighs, she began to unbutton his shirt, he took off her skirt. Andy hungrily kissing her belly, she moaned with pleasure. He unfastened her bra and kissed her breasts gently, without approaching her nipples as they were soft because she nursing William. He pressed her thighs harder for him. He slowly kissed her lips, then kisses became more and more passionate. She pulled him for a moment. She took a deep breath.

\- Andy ... We have not had so beautiful night together ... - Sharon said breathlessly. Andy smiled.

\- I can not wait to get married Sharon, I love you. - Andy said and continued kissing her passionately. The night was dedicated to them. The air smelled of love, of passion, of them. The chemistry between them was very strong. Their love was eternal. They loved each other, they belonged. Their bodies were so close, passion was huge ... After a beautiful and passionate night, they were back home. Nicole and Rusty breakfasting together, William asleep in his cradle.

\- Children, where is William? - asked Sharon quietly.

\- In the nursery, he sleeps. - Nicole said. Sharon nodded. Andy sat on the couch.

\- Oh, how you spent, what was the surprise? - Rusty asked. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

\- The surprise was incredible. Andy is very romantic. - said Sharon with smile.

\- Hmmm ... Dad, what a surprise prepared? - asked Nicole.

\- Well, Nicole ... Maybe Sharon will explain in detail, I can not ... - said Andy. Sharon laughed.

\- Well, I'll tell you. - Sharon said and sat down next to Nicole and Rusty. When Nicole and Rusty understood in detail the surprise of Andy were in shock.

\- Well done Andy, great surprise. - Rusty said.

\- Yes, well done Dad. I did not expect such a big surprise. - Nicole said. Andy smiled and walked over to them.

\- Well, I may not look so romantic, but I am ... - Andy said and laughed. Sharon kissed him on the cheek. William suddenly began to cry.

\- Oh, probably he is hungry, I'll go to him. - Sharon said, and went into the nursery.

\- Excuse me. - Andy said and followed Sharon. Nicole and Rusty is smiling at each other. Sharon took William into her arms.

\- Are you hungry honey? Do you want Mommy to feed you? - Sharon said softly and smiled. Andy smiled at the door and admired Sharon. He sat beside her, she started to breastfeed her son.

\- You are a wonderful mother Sharon. I've always said that and always will say. - Andy said. Sharon looked at him and smiled.

\- Andy, I never imagined that I would become a mother again. I have two older children and you too. But William is really a great gift for us. - Sharon said.

\- You're right, Sharon. William is a strong relationship between us. It is a sign of our love. - Andy added. Sharon smiled softly. When she finished foods William, she began to sing a lullaby. Andy admired Sharon. She was the woman that he loved like crazy.

\- Sharon, I have another surprise for you. - Andy said. Sharon thought.

\- Another? - she asked.

\- Yes, wait a moment. - Andy said, and went into the room and came back with invitations to the wedding. He handed one invitation to her.

\- What is this? - she asked.

\- Look. - he said. Sharon opened the invitation and read their names.

\- But ... It's a wedding invitation? With our names? - she said in shock.

\- Yes dear, I sent all of those invitations this morning. Our wedding date is May 8th. I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry if I've offended you. - Andy said. Sharon looked at him lovingly, with tears in her eyes.

\- No Andy, on the contrary. I am very happy. To the wedding only have two weeks. I can not wait to be Mrs. Flynn. I love you. - Sharon said and hugged him hard.

\- I love you Sharon. - Andy said, and they kissed passionately.


	25. The Wedding

**_So .. The expected chapter ... Sharon and Andy are now officially husband and wife ... I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be last and the last follows the epilogue ... Enjoy!_**

1 week later ...

The day of the wedding had occurred ... Sharon and Andy were very excited. They were waiting for this moment a long time. And now the moment had come. Sharon and Andy finally going to be husband and wife. After all the difficulties that were experienced, finally going to be happy. All guests waiting for the bride and the bridegroom. Sharon was dressed a white wedding dress with white stones. She looked at her son William, who was smiling.

\- Honey, are you glad that Mom and Dad were married? - Sharon said softly and kissed William. He was smiling, Sharon was the happiest woman in the world. Andy came suddenly. He looked at Sharon and his son.

\- Sharon, you're very beautiful ... You are the most beautiful bride in the world. - Andy said, smiling.

\- Do not exaggerate. - Sharon said.

\- I'm telling the truth. - Andy said. Sharon walked up to him and straightened his tie.

\- You are the most handsome bridegroom Andy. - Sharon said. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly came detective Sykes.

\- Sorry to interrupt you, but everyone expects you. - she said with a smile.

\- We're coming. - Sharon said. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

\- Are you ready to be Mrs. Flynn? - Andy asked. Sharon smiled.

\- Yes. I'm ready. - Sharon said. They held hands. They looked at William.

\- See how happy is he? - Sharon said.

\- Yes, because his mom and dad are happy. - Andy said. Emily came and took William into her arms.

\- We are expecting you. - she said, and left. When Sharon and Andy went into the hall, all applauded them. When came the moment that Sharon and Andy had to put rings on each other, they long looked at each other lovingly.

\- I promise that I will be with you in bad and in good. I love you. - Andy said and put the ring on Sharon. She smiled.

\- I promise that I will be with you always, in good and bad. I love you. - said Sharon and put the ring on Andy. They kissed passionately and slowly. All applauded them. Most enjoyed were Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole. They were very excited to see their parents happy. Emily holding in her hands William, who is constantly smiling. When the ceremony was over, all congratulating Sharon and Andy.

\- Well, after so many difficulties after so many challenges, this is your reward. Be happy. - said Provenza and hug them. Sharon and Andy glowed with happiness. Patrice approached them.

\- I want you to be very happy, let fortune never leaves you. - Patrice said.

\- Thank you Patrice. - Sharon said.

\- Captain, Lieutenant, be very happy. - said Sykes.

\- I wish you much happiness and a long life together. - Sanchez said. They hugged them.

\- Thank you very much. - Andy said.

\- Mom, Andy, you are enduring very difficult to be happy, let us always be as happy as today. - Emily said, handing William to Sharon and Andy. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She hugged her daughter hard.

\- Thank you honey. - Sharon said. Ricky and Rusty came to them.

\- Oh, let me get I started. - Ricky said. Mom, you would not love in your live, while Andy did not appear. I wish you always be happy.

\- Ricky, I love you and Emily as my own children. Thank you very much. - Andy said, smiling. Sharon kissed and hugged Ricky.

\- So it's my turn. - Rusty said. Mom, you made me a real person, thank you very much. If today I am a good and educated person, I owe it only to you. Be always happy. Andy, if you were not, I would never be able to overcome that actually I have not abandoned I have family. Thank you. Be happy. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

\- Oh, Rusty. - Sharon said tearfully. She hugged him hard.

\- Hey, kid, stop cry us with these words. - Andy said and hugged him. Sharon held her son William in her arms. Nicole approached.

\- I wanted to be last because I want to tell you something. Dad, my relationship with you were not good, while Sharon does not appear and did not melt this ice between us. Thank you Sharon, you're a great person, I love you as a mother. Dad, you deserve this happiness, now possess it. You have a wife like Sharon and son like William. I want both to be very, very happy. - Nicole said. Sharon smiled.

\- Do you think that my love for you is diminished when William was born? - Andy said and hugged his daughter.

\- No daddy, I know you love all your children. Now I have to take William from you because I have a surprise for you. - Nicole said. Sharon and Andy were surprised. What was the surprise? Nicole took William a few seconds in the hall sounded pleasant and romantic music.

\- Let's dance. This is a special gift from me to you.- said Nicole. Sharon and Andy danced slowly. The song was: " A Thousand Years " from Christina Perry. The text was just as romantic. Andy sang quietly to Sharon.

 _"_ _Heartbeats fast_

 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed that I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more "._

When Andy stopped singing Sharon smiled.

\- You have a very nice voice Lieutenant Flynn. - she said jokingly.

\- I know Captain. You know I love you, right? - Andy said. Sharon looked in his chocolate brown eyes.

\- Yes, I know and am convinced. I love you too. I love you. - Sharon said. They kissed passionately. She and Andy were endured many difficulties, but is now beginning their happiest live.


	26. Honeymoon

_**So... Sharon and Andy spend beautiful moments of their honeymoon ...**_

 _ **A/N:**_ ** _This chapter is designated category M._**

In the evening Sharon and Andy were preparing for honeymoon ...

\- I do not want to leave William. - Sharon said sadly. Andy approached her.

\- Do not worry honey. Nicole, Emily, Ricky and Rusty are here. Moreover, I informed and Patrice. Tonight will be only ours. - Andy said.

\- I do not know, for the first time will let William for a long time. - she said. Andy laughed.

\- His sisters and brothers will take care of him. But you and I will be only two. We have not been together, right? - Andy said. Sharon nodded. They went into the living room where everyone played with William.

\- Nicole, I know you will take care of William, but if there is a problem, call us. - Sharon said and kissed her son.

\- Well Sharon, calm down. We will deal. - Nicole said.

\- Yes Mom, William is very obedient and we love to play with him. - Emily said. Sharon smiled.

\- Are you ready? Let's go. Children, we will be back soon, but take care of William and yourself. - Andy said and kissed William.

\- Well, Andy, leave and do not worry. - Rusty said. Sharon constantly looking at William. She could not be separated from him.

\- Sharon, please, he's good. - Andy said.

\- Mom, please go. - Ricky said. Andy took her jacket and led her quickly to the door. When Sharon heard the cry of William, she returned.

\- Oh, my God! Andy, he cries. - Sharon said and kissed her son.

\- Sharon, he is still a baby, of course he will cry, we will take care, you go. - Nicole said.

\- Well, if there's anything ... - Sharon said.

\- Okay Mom, we'll call. - Emily said. Sharon and Andy already traveled to a special place.

\- So it was hard to separate with my son. - Sharon said.

\- I know, me too, but we need to take time for us. - Andy said and kissed her gently. They had arrived at the beautifully lit place near the shore.

\- I hear it is customary for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold, Sharon, but I'm afraid I'm unable to carry you over the threshold. - Andy said.

\- It's not important honey. - Sharon said and winked with her eyes. They went in and looked carefully inside the room. Sharon looked at the bed, which was decorated with leaves of red roses.

\- Wow, this is wonderful! - she said, and sat on the bed.

\- I'm glad you like it. - Andy said. He approached her and covered with hands around her waist.

\- I love you Sharon. - he said. Sharon smiled.

\- I love you, Andy. - Sharon said. The two began to kiss slowly and passionately. Kisses became more and more passionate. He took off the purple dress slowly, Sharon began removing his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. They lay on the bed and continued to kiss passionately. He stuck firmly her hips, Sharon felt his warm body, she wanted him. Andy took a deep breath.

\- I love you. - he whispered in her ear. Sharon smiled. He eagerly kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, wherever she liked. Andy felt her scent, Sharon closed her eyes and put her hands over his face. She kissed him gently, feeling that her heart would jump. He kissed her back, she slowly put her arms around him and kissed his neck with trembling lips, he slid his hand down her back. Sharon slight bit his ear, then kissed his neck.

\- I love you. - she whispered. Andy smiled. Andy continued to kiss her gently, Sharon moaned, kissing kindled small fires on her skin. She stepped back and looked at his beautiful brown eyes. He loved her crystal green eyes.

\- Oh, Sharon .. You're very beautiful ... - Andy sighed. Sharon blushed and moved closer to him.

\- You are wonderful ... Andy - said Sharon kissing his lips gently. Andy tightened his arms around her and pulled her hard against him. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

\- I love you Sharon ... - he mumbled through the kisses. Sharon moaned in his kisses that were in all her skin.

\- I love you, Andy ... - Sharon said breathlessly. Her heart and soul belonged entirely to him. The next morning, Sharon opened her eyes slightly and saw the golden sun that crept through the window. She looked away her sleeping husband with love knowing that they finally married. Andy opened his eyes slowly.

\- Good morning my dear wife. - Andy said and kissed her gently. Sharon moaned remembering the passionate night. Sharon closed her eyes, Andy deepen the kiss.

\- Do you have breakfast? - he said. Sharon nodded. She was the happiest woman in the world.

\- Hmm ... delicious breakfast as always ... - Andy said.

\- Thanks. - Sharon said.

\- You cook everything very nice ... - Andy said. Sharon smiled softly.

\- I'm glad to hear that. Do you want coffee? - she asked. Andy pulled her toward him.

\- What do you think, you being my coffee? - he said, and kissed her passionately. Sharon could not resist the passionate kiss that became more and more passionate. She kissed him long, gently and slowly. She wrapped her arms around him. He ran his hand through her shirt. Andy felt her soft skin.

\- Want to go back to bed? - he asked with a smile. Sharon did not respond, but the answer was "yes."

\- I love you Sharon. - Andy said.

\- I love you, Andy. - Sharon said. They kissed passionately.


	27. Happy Birthday Sunshine

**_So ... William turns 1 year old and Sharon and Andy understood that it expects second child ... Now they are truly happy ... They are a real family ..._**

A few months later ...

It was the first birthday of William. Sharon and Andy were very excited. All were preparing a special party for William. Nicole graced the house with balloons, Rusty was preparing decorations, Emily and Ricky was preparing everything for the guests. Sharon and Andy were in the room of William.

\- My little angel today will turn 1 year old. - Sharon said and kissed her son. Andy smiled.

\- How quickly time passes ... I remember the day in which William was born and now he turns 1 year old. - Andy sighed and stroked his son. Sharon thought.

\- You're right. How many difficulties we experience. - Sharon said. Andy gently huged Sharon.

\- Let's prepare for the birthday celebration. - Sharon said with a smile. She took special clothes.

\- Ma-ma ... - suddenly said William. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

\- Oh, my God! Did you hear that Andy? He said, Mom. "- Sharon exclaimed happily and gently kissed her son. Andy smiled.

\- I heard everything nice. I hope that he will call me "Dad." - he joked. Sharon looked slyly at Andy.

\- Andy, stop talking nonsense. Time to party approaching. - Sharon said. Andy nodded and went to Nicole and Rusty.

\- Are you ready? - he asked.

\- Yes Dad, everything is ready. - Nicole said.

\- We spoke with Emily and Ricky. And they are ready. - Rusty said.

\- Very well, you know that we are very excited as this is the first birthday of William. - said with a smile and tense Andy. Nicole smiled.

\- We know dad, and we are very excited. - she said. After about one hour, the guests had already arrived. All had been eagerly awaiting Sharon to come with William.

\- Andy, we are very happy sure you're very excited. - Provenza said.

\- Yes, Louie, you can not imagine how excited I am. - Andy said with a smile.

\- This is normal, it is still first birthday. - Patrice said. Andy nodded.

\- Lieutenant, congratulations. - Amy said.

\- Happy birthday of little William. - Julio said.

\- Thank you. - Andy said. Provenza looked around.

\- There are lots of good music Andy, but where are the captain and William? - he asked.

\- Every moment will arrive. - Andy said. Emily was with her mother to help her.

\- Mom, William was wonderful. - Emily said.

\- Yes, honey, he has your qualities. - Sharon said.

\- Mine? - Emily was wondered.

\- Yes, you are his sister. - Sharon said. Emily smiled.

\- Mom, he now says you Mom, right? - she asked. Sharon thought with a smile.

\- Yes, but still very small to utter words correctly. You started to talk later than William. - Sharon said.

\- I did not know that. - Emily said. Ricky and Rusty came suddenly.

\- Guests waiting for you. - Rusty said.

\- Please, hurry Mom. - Ricky added.

\- We come in a minute. - Sharon said. Sharon took William into her arms, both with Emily went into the living room where were the guests. Everyone applauded them. Andy took William into his arms.

\- Thanks to all that are here on this important day for us. - Sharon said.

\- Of course Sharon, this is such a joyous occasion. - Patrice said. Sharon smiled.

\- Thank you all. After a while our son William will blow its first suppositories. - Sharon said happily and went to fetch the cake. Nicole and Emily helped her. Sharon and Andy helped William to blow out the candles. When William dug into the cake all laughed.

\- I think he likes sweets. - Andy joked. Sharon kissed her son's forehead and wiped his face.

\- Ah, well, let's have fun. - Nicole said and dropped the cheerful music. Sharon and Andy danced with William were all very happy. Sharon suddenly stopped the music.

\- Can I have everyone's attention? - she said loudly. They all looked at her. Andy was also surprised.

\- I also have a surprise for you. It is a surprise that even Andy not knows. - Sharon said. All looked at each other.

\- I want to tell you the joyous news that ... I'm pregnant ... With Andy will have a second child ... - Sharon said. Everyone was in shock. Especially Andy.

\- Captain, this is great news. - Amy said.

\- Thanks. - Sharon said happily.

\- Do not expect really big surprise. - Provenza said.

\- Wow, the family increases. - Nicole added. Andy came to Sharon.

\- Sharon ... I'm very happy ... but ... why hide from me? - Andy asked in shock.

\- I wanted to be a surprise. - she said. Andy hugged her.

\- Thank you Sharon, I love you. - he said. All applauded them. When the guests left, Sharon and Andy started to clean the mess of their son.

\- William is very naughty. - Sharon said.

\- Looks like his mother. - Andy joked.

\- Please? It is the same as you. - Sharon said. Andy pulled her toward him.

\- What are you doing? - she asked.

\- I can not believe that we will have another child. I'm so happy. - Andy said. Sharon smiled.

\- I did not expect it, but it's a pleasant surprise. - Sharon said. Andy hugged her.

\- I love you Sharon, thank you. - Andy said quietly.

\- I love you, Andy ... - Sharon said, they kissed passionately. Their happiness was tremendous ... They were already true family ...

 **THE END...**


	28. Epilogue

**_This was the epilogue and the last part of my story. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who followed my story and reviewing. Do not forget to review one last time. :)_**

Sharon stood before the tall mirror in her bedroom, put her hand on her stomach and looked deep. She was in the eighth month of her pregnancy. If someone had told her that she'd be in this situation a little over a year ago - practically engaged to lieutenant Flynn with a baby - she would have laughed in their face and told them they needed to quit whatever they were smoking, but as she continued to look at her reflection in the mirror and ponder on the past year of her crazy, fairytale of a life, she couldn't regret a thing. It may seem strange, but in the end she was with him and was the happiest woman in the world. She expected second child from him, it was really wonderful. To the birth remained little,, she was very excited. Suddenly came into the room Andy.

\- Honey, what are you doing here? - he asked with a smile. Sharon frowned.

\- I'm very fat, right? - she asked unhappily. Andy laughed.

\- Honey, you're not fat, you're pregnant, you carry my child. - Andy said.

\- I'm fat ... - Sharon repeated.

\- Sharon will soon have a little daughter, you're not fat, you wear in yourself great kid. - Andy soothed her. Sharon nodded slightly. She sat on the bed with the help of Andy.

\- I can not wait this little angel to arrive. - Sharon said with a smile. Andy smiled. He put his hand on her belly.

\- You'll see, everything will be fine. - he said.

\- Where's William? - asked Sharon.

\- In the room with Nicole and Rusty, do not worry. - Andy said. Sharon smiled softly. Andy kissed her gently and went to the LAPD. Sharon was lying on the bed and reading a book. Suddenly she felt a severe pain in her abdomen.

\- Oh, my God! - she screamed. Nicole heard her cries and went into the room.

\- Sharon, are you okay? - asked Nicole.

\- I do not know Nicole, I have severe pain. - Sharon said.

\- Sharon, let's go to the doctor.

\- No, probably false contractions. - she said, and suddenly felt the warm water running down her thighs. The bed was wet.

\- Oh, my God Sharon! You are about to give birth. - said Nicole.

\- It can not be! To the birth have six weeks, can not be now ... - shouted Sharon.

\- Sharon, calm down, I'll call 911, calm down. - said Nicole and immediately called 911. Rusty had with William. Sharon screamed from pain. When Sharon was in the hospital, Nicole was still beside her.

\- Sharon, you'll see, everything will be normal. - soothed her Nicole. Sharon took her hand.

\- Did you call Andy? - she asked in pain.

\- Yes, Sharon, dad every moment will be here, do not worry. - Nicole said. After 15 minutes, Andy arrived.

\- Sharon, I'm here, everything will be fine. - Andy said and took her hand. Nicole came into the waiting room.

\- Andy, I'm very scared, there was another six weeks. Be with me, please. - she said breathlessly.

\- Sharon, do not worry, everything will be fine. I'm with you forever. - Andy said.

\- The birth starts Mrs. Sharon, now, breathe deeply and push. - instructed the doctor.

\- Come on honey, you can. - Andy said. Sharon closed her eyes and was pushing as strength she have.

\- Good Sharon, 1, 2, 3 and Push hard. - said the doctor. Sharon was pushing hard and screamed.

\- I feel terrible pain ... ... - shouted Sharon.

\- Sharon, think about the good things you can. - Andy encourage her. Sharon took a deep breath and continue to push.

\- Sharon very well, I see the head, help me, Push hard. - the doctor said sternly. Sharon was breathing heavily, almost without strength, but continued to push.

\- Very well one last time Sharon, come hard Push. - said the doctor.

\- Come Sharon last, honey. - Andy said. She squeezed his hand and was pushing with all her might. Suddenly the room was filled with baby crying, Sharon lay on pillows tired.

\- Lovely daughter. - said the doctor cheerfully. Andy took his newborn daughter in his arms and handed her to Sharon.

\- She is so beautiful. - Andy said.

\- Hello, my dear Princess. I am your mother Natalie ... - whispered Sharon to the baby and smiled ... It was a great happiness ...

1 year later ...

Sharon and Andy sitting in the park and watched from afar William and Natalie are playing ...

\- I'm so happy Andy ... I have a husband like you and two wonderful children ... I do not want anything else ... - Sharon said. Andy smiled.

\- I am also very happy ... But if it was not that elevator today might not be together? - Andy said questioningly. Sharon laughed.

\- You're right. This elevator was the reason for our strong relationship. I love you. - Sharon said.

\- I love you Sharon. - Andy said. They kissed passionately.

 ** _So ... Sharon and Andy were a happy family ... A chance meeting, a casual elevator was the reason for their strong relationship ... a strong relationship that will never be destroyed ..._**

 ** _THE END..._**


End file.
